Se brigar, não se agarrem
by Knight Beast X
Summary: Kenny e Wendy são duas pessoas que se odeiam, mas se nesse ódio um outro sentimento nascer junto? Ao mesmo tempo os góticos encontra-se com dificuldade de enfrentar seus principais rivais: os vampiros. Eles precisam de novos góticos. Quem eles vão chamar? Wendy e Kenny / Cartman e Henrietta
1. Como tudo começou

_South Park não é uma criação minha assim como seus personagens, mas sim de __Trey Parker__ e __Matt Stone_

Stanley Marsh, mais conhecido como Stan, encontra-se dirigindo um modesto carro de passeio, que conseguiu financiar graças alguns bicos, indo na casa de seus amigos para buscá-los para irem para a escola já que todos estão com 16 anos (que nos E.U.A já é a idade mínima para uma pessoa dirigir). Teoricamente os quatros amigos irem com seus respectivos carros sendo sempre quem vai de carro da carona para o restante assim racha o combustível, mas Kenny não tem carro ainda (só tem carteira), se Kyle sai com seu carro ele não pega o Cartman e se o Cartman sai de carro não pega o Kyle. Por fim é Stan que toda vez da carona para os quatros amigos.

A puberdade do Stan até que foi generosa para o garoto. Com altura média, um porte físico atlético faz ser um bom partido para as garotas. Suas roupas são: uma calça jeans, botas pretas (já que no frio montanhoso é mais recomendado usar botas), uma jaqueta de couro marrom (mesma tonalidade de sua blusa de sua infância), luvas vermelhas e uma bandana azul com alguns detalhes vermelhos. Usa pinceng na língua agora já que agora é roqueiro.

Gostaria que seus amigos Kyle e Cartman não tivessem uma rivalidade entre eles já que gostaria de pegar carona em vez de da uma carona. Claro que isso é uma grande desculpa para ter a oportunidade de entrar no carro do seu amigo racista já que é uma raridade. Ford Fairlane preto com detalhes na frente de branco segunda geração (feito nos anos 57 a 59), considerado um dos carros mais cobiçados para os americanos. Um carro tão raro de encontrar que não se sabe o que Cartman fez para sua mãe comprar um desses.

Claro que Stan não sabe que há muito tempo Eric Cartman não pede mais nada para sua mãe ele mesmo compra suas coisas agora. Tempos atrás Liane tentou colocar seu filho na linha trazendo diversas 'Supernany', mas todas falharam até um adestrador de cachorro consegui colocar no eixo, mas sua mãe resolveu deixar seu filho do jeito que era. Mas os impactos disso deixou o Cartman mais independente sobre a questão financeira graças ao grande talento do garoto em gerar dinheiro com negócios temporários bem lucrativos como também informações que ele coletou das vezes que foi para o futuro.

Só que Cartman faz de tudo para esconder sua independência financeira de todos tanto que precisou fazer uma cena com sua mãe na época da moda dos 'Iphones' e enganar o sistema para que Butters ache quem era o mais pobre depois que Kenny temporariamente foi embora. Enfim sua independência financeira é tão grande que sua mãe pode viver confortavelmente nos custos do seu filho, mas ainda assim precisa manter as aparências assim Liane ainda precisa trabalhar, mas poucos repararam que a jovem mulher está trabalhando bem menos do que antes.

Stan chega ao primeiro de seus amigos, Kyle seu melhor amigo e único não-cristão do seu grupo de amigos. A fragilidade de Kyle da sua saúde influenciou na aparência dele. Tendo uma estatura baixa, um corpo magro, suas expressões mantém muitos traços de sua infância dando uma aparência mais infantil para o ruivo ao ponto de ser confundido com uma garota. Seus cabelos ficaram um pouco mais lisos com o tempo já que o mesmo passou a tratá-los melhor, agora são encaracolados chegando até a altura dos ombros. Também é muito disputado pelas garotas de sua idade, mas como é tímido demais assim ficando com poucas garotas.

Graças sua beleza única conseguiu um emprego de modelo onde conseguiu uma generosa renda. O único ponto negativo de sua aparência é de vez em quanto tem alguns problemas em homens chegar à sua pessoa ou por acidente (confundindo sua pessoa) ou intencional (confundindo com um homossexual) já que ele não tem muita massa muscular e umas feições suaves.

Ushanka verde-limão é a marca registrada que o judeu ainda está presente na sua idade, uma blusa de frio verde, calça jeans meio desbotado e botas pretas.

- Ola Stan - Kyle já sai de dentro de casa carregando alguns livros.

- Ola Kyle – o moreno repara o carro do judeu estacionado fora da garagem.

Diferente do carro do Cartman que lembra o passado o carro de Kyle é a representação do futuro. Sendo politicamente correto Kyle comprou um carro que não depende de combustível sendo um dos mais modernos já fabricados e ainda o judeu não esnoba todo mundo. Claro que seria bastante compensador ir no carro do Kyle por ser mais econômico, mas ainda o carro do Cartman é mais tentador de andar. Com certeza Stan pegou a 'Febre Fairlane'.

- Vamos buscar o Kenny? – disse Kyle indo para o banco da frente.

- Ainda não. Vou buscar o Cartman.

- Ah não. Vai buscar aquele filho da puta de novo.

Stan não deixa de rir com que Kyle fala, afinal de certa forma o Cartman é um filho de uma puta mesmo.

- Relaxa. Vai ser rápido. Logo o Kenny vai está junto. Sabe que ele conversa mais com ele.

Não demora muito para chegar à casa dos Cartmans. O rapaz já está no lado de fora já a espera de Stan. Realmente Eric não é nem a sombra que muitos imaginavam que ficaria mais velho: um adolescente muito gordo, mas custariam acreditar que o jovem alto e esbelto que está esperando Stan e Kyle é o Eric Cartman.

Incrível como o rapaz tira vantagem de todas as situações até as mais humilhantes que ele já sofreu. Como as mudanças começaram? Simples. Logo após ele ter apanhado feio pela Wendy nos eventos da conscientização do câncer de mama. Aquilo mexeu muito no ego do rapaz foi a partir daquele evento que o menino gordo passou a fazer exercícios mais focando em habilidades de luta já que não demorou muito para saber que Wendy sabia muito de defesa pessoal.

Então a idéia de superar a morena foi sua motivação para os exercícios, mas só se deu conta que estava emagrecendo que seus amigos e colegas pararam de chamá-lo de todos os adjetivos para pessoas gordas. O que fez ficar com uma personalidade mais tranqüila e até esqueceu-se de vingar na morena.

Claro que ainda possui seu sarcasmo e humor negro, mas agora não sendo zoado por causa do seu peso foi um alivio muito grande seu humor. Sem contar que já conseguiu namorar com a própria Wendy, mas isso é outra história.

Agora é o mais alto entre seus amigos e colegas (outro fato surpreendente já que quando criança apresentava um crescimento lento), uma musculatura que faz as garotas delirarem, mas não muito para se considerado 'bombado', cabelos castanhos e olhos sempre atentos ao seu redor já que ainda continua sendo um manipulador (ainda mais já que os anos de vida ele aprimorou muito mais o dom). Uma calça esportiva preta com linhas brancas no lado, uma jaqueta vermelha com linhas brancas no lado esquerdo, luvas pretas e um colar com uma cruz egípcia simbolizando a nova fascinação do rapaz.

Para alegria de Kyle Cartman não apresenta mais o fascínio por nazismos, mas a cultura egípcia é tão anti-semita quanto o nazismo ou pior já que o nazismo matava os judeus, enquanto a outra meio que 'domesticava' como cães o povo de Israel, isso na opinião de Kyle.

- E aí, beleza? – Cartman comenta os dois sem puxar discussão com o ruivo, uma atitude que está sendo muito comum.

Claro que Cartman não perdia antes a oportunidade de ofender o ruivo, mas como... está em uma fase onde seus hormônios falam mais alto esse foco de ofensa agora fica em segundo plano.

Não demora muito para chegar na casa do quatro amigo Kenneth McCormick, mais conhecido como Kenny. Desta vez não está morando no barraco de seus pais, mas sim em um conjunto de apartamentos que Stan morou temporariamente quando seus pais de divorciaram. Isso graças ao seu emprego fixo como shipper, mas isso é uma longa história.

Em resumo esse emprego conseguiu graças a sua puberdade que foi bastante generosa com ele. Seu físico se assemelha com o de Stan, mas aparentemente é mais... esculpido, sua pele é lisa e branca quer da uma beleza suave para o rapaz e que entra em conflito com suas feições masculinas que dão um ar de segurança ou intimidação dependendo da situação. Com essa combinação de suavidade e macheza sem contar dos cabelos loiros e olhos azuis faz o rapaz ser um bom partido.

Kenny também já teve diversos convites para ser modelo, mas ele não atua muito como seu amigo ruivo sendo que investi mais na sua carreira como shipper.

Está usando uma calça jeans meio rasgada para da uma imagem de 'badboy', botas marrons, camisa preta com a logo dos "Rolling Stones", um casaco laranja semelhante ao que usava quando era pequeno, mas mais fino que diferente do anterior que deixava os olhos a mostra apenas cobre a cabeça deixando um pouco de sombra nos olhos para da uma presença de misterioso. De longe o estilo do capuz está se assemelhando, de longe o capuz do Myterion.

- Eae pessoal – disse Kenny cumprimenta o pessoa e senta no banco de trás onde está o Cartman.

Finalmente Stan vai para o colégio com seus amigos.

* * *

Estando na sala de aula os quatros já estão nos seus respectivos lugares. Todos da antiga turma da quarta série estão presentes. Todos eles tiveram suas evoluções físicas (alguns para pior e outros para melhor), mas entre todos da turma que posso citar agora é Wendy já que ela está prestes a fazer uma apresentação de um trabalho agora.

Uma garota de estatura média e com curvas bem generosas onde só perde pelo tamanho dos seus pela Bebe, sua melhor amiga, pela Henrietta, uma das garotas góticas do colégio e principalmente pela Beth, uma loira com peitos enormes que participou do grupo que Cartman montou na época que ele era monitor dos corredores. Seus cabelos são longos e muito bem cuidados. Sua face é uma mistura que transmite carisma, segurança, ousadia e inocência. Possui uns lábios carnudos fazendo que muitos garotos se sacrifiquem para poder ter o privilegio de saboreá-los.

Suas roupas são bastante semelhantes ao que usava quando era criança: meia calça preta e transparente que realça as pernas fartas, uma saia preta colegial que é dois dedos acima dos joelhos, uma camisa social justa que destaca os seios, um colete roxo, botas de cano longo com salto e sua tradicional boina que dá um ar de uma boneca francesa que muitos homens pagariam com sua alma para brincar com ela.

- Muito bom dia a todos. Meu trabalho é sobre a desvalorização da imagem feminina – disse Wendy mostrando uns conjuntos de slides que explica tudo sobre o tema.

Como sempre todos os alunos não estão dando a mínima com a palestra, mesmo as garotas. Sabe que a garota de boina já tem esse costume de fazer palestras para conscientização dês quando era criança como, por exemplo, sobre câncer de mama nas mulheres. O que na época fez o Cartman vaiar a Wendy que justificou que a garota desse uma lição no ex-gordinho, mas o que a garota não sabe que fazer uma palestra de conscientização sobre câncer de mama para meninos entre 8 a 10 anos não foi uma atitude que deu frutos, tanto que todos nem se lembra o que Wendy falou naquela época.

Do mesmo jeito está sendo agora. As garotas estão em uma fase de se importar com a popularidade, moda, namoro e amizades que não se importam a mínima com o tema. Nem os rapazes já que acham tudo isso uma besteira. Cartman poderia tirar onda novamente, já que possui já habilidades suficientes para se defender, mas como namorou a garota um certo vinculo de amizade foi construído com Wendy.

Tudo passaria batido se Wendy não tivesse falado dos malefícios da revista Playboy assim mexendo indiretamente com... maior leitor dessas revistas de South Park.

- Ei! Espera um pouco. Ta me dizendo que está culpando as revista Playboys.

- Estou.

- Isso não tem nada a ver – disse Kenny se levantando.

- Tem tudo haver. Graças à revista como elas que mulheres se submetem a serem objetos.

- Ninguém obriga as modelos a nada.

- Mas graças à atitude delas que homens pervertidos acham que nós mulheres é só um objeto sexual.

- Sabe parece que você está com inveja delas.

- Eu com inveja? Ta louco.

- Você está todo de mi mi mi com esse papo feminino – disse Kenny vaiando fazendo que algumas risadas sobre a piada.

- E você? Por que está defendendo tanto a revista Playboy? Tem medo que essa palestra acaba com o objeto que permite você se masturbar?

- Masturbar é bom de vez em quando. Você tinha que experimentar as vezes – disse Kenny deixando Wendy vermelha de vergonha.

- Isso explica porque você não usa luva, já que suas mãos são peludas suficientes que já os aquece – disse Wendy fazendo que desta vez Kenny ficar vermelho de vergonha.

- Ah sua certinha falsa.

- Seu pervertido pobre.

Se todos estava bem desentesados a momentos atrás com a briga dos dois fazem todos prestarem atenção em cada detalhe das palavras dos dois. A sala já estava ficando bastante agitada.

- Silencio a todos – disse a professora de sociologia da turma – Wendy volte para o seu lugar. Não quero ver nenhum pio da turma. O próximo vai a apresentar o trabalho é...

Wendy retorna para o seu lugar e olha mortalmente para o Kenny prometendo que isso vai ter troco. O loiro não se intimida e olha com o mesmo olhar para a garota. De hoje em diante os dois são... rivais...

CONTINUA

Dês quando terminei o ultimo conto de "Dimensão Negativa" tive vontade de fazer uma fic envolvendo a Wendy com alguém. De inicio pensei com o Cartman (fazendo o famoso Canny), mas queria fazer minha versão de Cartman com Henrietta, então decidir fazer Wendy com Kenny já que foram dois personagens que quase não tiveram contatos.

Para quem não conhece Dimensão Negativa é um conjunto de contos que pega os principais casais yaois pega o componente mais frágil desse casal, ou seja, o uke e faz eles como uma garota assim transformando um casal yaoi famoso em hetero.

Bem também gostaria de aproveitar o espaço para divulgar a minha fic "Adeus, meu amigo" um trama envolvente da morte do Kenny sendo presenciado pelo Cartman (se baseando no episodio "Kenny morre").

Também gostaria de deixar uma dedicatória ao site do Anime Spirit por ter apagado minha fic Sombra dos Passado e Luz do Futuro sem nenhum aviso prévio. Valeu administradores desse site: vocês provaram sua insignificância de suas patéticas vidas é tão desprezíveis como o pó de um lixo.

Enfim espero que gostem dessa nova fic. Esse capitulo é só um introdutório, os próximos prometo que serão melhores.


	2. Seja um gótico para mim

- Nossa que tédio. Pensava que ir para o segundo grau seria bom, mas vejo que me enganei – disse um gótico enquanto da uma tragada no cigarro.

- Pior que tem esses malditos vampiros estão cada vez mais numerosos – disse o líder dos góticos.

Sim. Os góticos de South Park sempre se refugiando em locares obscuros do colégio durante o intervalo. No primeiro eram só quatro e agora são mais de vinte, mas três em especial precisam ser citados:

Ethan, o gótico de cabelos crespos e o mais alto de sua época e mesmo com o passar dos anos ainda continua o mais alto entre sua turma. A única diferença visual se comparar com antes é o cavanhaque agora a sua marca personalizada.

Dylan, o gótico de cabelos com mechas escarlates. Estando agora de estatura média, um físico magro já que não investiu nos esportes com o passar dos anos, cabelos um pouco mais longos chegando até altura dos ombros. Agora tem duas mechas. Usa uma calça preta com um rasgado no joelho, uma blusa cinza de mangas longas com um pentagrama pintado de vermelho, botas pretas e uma cartola.

Henrietta Biggle sem foi a diva dos góticos dês quando entrou no grupo. Claro que ela era a única mulher da equipe e nos dias atuais existem mais góticas no grupo, mas a primeira gótica ainda mantém como a gótica mais bela do grupo. Estatura média (mesmo tamanho de Dylan), os segundos maiores seios do colégio (só perdendo por uma loira que tem seios de tamanhos monstruosos), sem contar que tem uns quadris bem fartos, cabelos curtos rebeldes. Com uma vida que substituía os lances e guloseimas por cigarros e café a garota não teve problemas de emagrecer, claro que teve as aulas de dança que praticava na infância, mas isso é outra historia.

A roupa ainda da um ar de sensualidade, imponência e fúnebre. A saia longa preta aberta nas laterais que faz um 'V' até altura de um palmo do joelho. Meia calça estilo rede e sapatos de salto alto. Espartilho preto apertado que da destaque aos seios e cintura que é aberto em cima para dar um discreto decote. Luvas pretas que cobrem todo o braço e deixa parte dos dedos amostra. Seu crucifixio que usava dês da infância. Realmente Henrietta tem um ar de ser "A rainha das góticas".

- Esses vampiros estão cada vez mais infestando esse colégio. Já não bastava a presença deles quando a gente está no primeiro grau agora eles aparecem em dobro no segundo grau – disse Henrietta dando um trago no cigarro. Dês de pequena ela nunca fuma o cigarro diretamente, mas sim seu suporte de cigarro de madeira preta que sempre usa.

-Nós agora somos mais numerosos, mas os vampiros são dez vezes mais numerosos – disse o gótico com franja.

- Precisamos de mais góticos – disse o líder.

- Até que é uma boa idéia, mas ajuntar novos góticos pode demorar muito.

- Simples. Faça alguém que influencia as pessoas serem góticos.

- E têm alguém que influencia tanta as pessoas aqui no colégio?

- Tem um que conheci anos atrás quando fazia terapia para controlar minha raiva. Ele é um dos mais manipuladores e influenciadores que já vi. Seu nome é Eric Cartman.

- Eric Cartman? Está falando daquele que foi espancado por uma menina anos atrás?

- Esse mesmo. Ele vai ser um perfeito gótico.

- Ótimo! Como vamos convencer ele ser um gótico?

- Bem isso não sei ainda.

- Então para que a gente seja mais forte que os vampiros é necessário ter esse tal Cartman no nosso grupo?

Dylan e Ethan se espantam pela gótica ter prestado atenção na conversa. Afinal nessa parte... administrativa do grupo Henrietta sempre fica de fora.

- Sim. Ele é fundamental para a gente ganhar dos vampiros – disse o líder.

- Pode deixar comigo.

Os dois góticos sorriem. Afinal Henrietta com o passar dos anos criou uma nova imagem para os homens. Em termos de manipulação a ex-gordinha sempre perita, mas na sua adolescência isso se aprimorou muito com a sedução.

Lendas como medusa, succubus, sereia, vampiras, ninfas, fadas e entre outros seres mitológicos foram todas historia que mais representa o medo de todo homem: ser controlado por uma mulher. Um laço que até os mais racionais dos homens podem cair. Até a Bíblia fala de casos semelhantes como a queda do primeiro homem através da primeira mulher, a derrota de Sansão, o pecado de Davi, a ruína de Salomão e entre muitos homens que foram considerados heróis.

Henrietta representa todas essas lendas e mitologia em carne e osso. Não há homem que escapou de suas mãos. Uma típica 'viuva negra' que já despedaçou muito corações de homens de South Park, sem contar insaciável na cama, mas isso é outra história.

Dylan, Ethan e até George (que está no colégio Elemental) nunca tentaram nada com a gótica porque teme serem as próximas vitimas dela. Será que o mais manipulador de South Park vai ser a próxima vitima da viúva negra gótica de South Park?

* * *

- Cara! Tu devia ter ficado calado – disse Stan.

- Por quê? – pergunta Kenny – só por causa de sua ex- namorada estava sendo uma chata que só?

- Você não a conhece como eu a conheço. Vai por mim, ela é muito vingativa.

Hora do intervalo Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Cartman e Butters estão na mesa comendo e aproveitando para conversar. Butters finalmente foi aceito como o quinto membro do grupo já tendo muita intimidade com todos em especial com Cartman e com Kenny. Stan poderia ser pegar o Butters todo dia como pega seus amigos, mas o menino loiro prefere ir de moto, sua Harley Davidson.

Sendo da mesma altura de Kyle, cabelos loiros agora longos, muitas feições ainda são mantidas em sua infância faz o loiro ser um bom partido. Na época que Cartman estava emagrecendo ele entrou na onda de exercícios onde deu um resultado um físico bem trabalhado, porem sua genética não permitiu desenvolver os músculos. Suas roupas atuais: uma calça jeans escura, tênis, camisa azul e jaqueta de coro estilo motoqueiro.

- Para mim isso é só conversa – disse Kenny.

- Lembra que o bundão aqui apanhou feio por ela? – disse Kyle se referindo no Cartman.

- Vai se fuder seu judeu gay – disse o Cartman.

- Vai se fuder você seu bundão.

- Tou vendo que você está com areia na sua vagina de novo.

Os dois começam a discutir.

- Oh Hamburguês – disse Butters tentando acalmar os dois.

- Sabe o Kyle tem razão. Veja que Wendy fez com Cartman no passado – Stan ignora os três.

- Ela fez isso porque Eric provocou demais ela – responde o Kenny.

- Lembra da Senhorita Ellen, a antiga professora substituta nossa na terceira série?

- Como não vou lembrar dela. Nossa que teta – aponha o cotovelo na mesa e descansa sua cabeça na mão só lembrando... do passado.

- Todo mundo pensava que ela era uma terrorista, mas a Wendy organizou tudo e a mandou para o Sol.

- Acho que isso é um exagero. Ela não é tão ciumenta assim. Afinal ela já namorou o Cartman e não foi ciumenta.

- Mas isso é outra história.

- Pensando bem ela já beijou o Cartman na frente de todos quando você namorava ela – disse Kenny vaiando do amigo.

Stan engole seco.

- Nyah nyah nyah nyah nyah você foi chifrado nyah nyah nyah nyah – disse Cartman vaiando do Stan.

- Vai se foder – disse Stan para o Cartman.

- Eu revidaria essa, mas acho que você prefere foder o Kyle.

Tanto Kyle como Stan fica vermelhos de raiva. Butters começa a rir. Inicia uma discussão dos três, enquanto Butters só observa tudo e ri. Kenny não está nem aí e continua comer sua comida.

Por coincidência a mesa onde Wendy está sentada junto com suas amigas. Kenny olha para a morena e repara que a mesma está o encarando com uma raiva bem semelhante que era encarava o Cartman anos atrás daquele caso do Câncer de Mama. Apenas que tinha que admitir que seu amigo merecia uma pisa há muito tempo tem que admitir que foi própria culpa da Wendy que gerou a briga. Afinal onde já se viu apresentar câncer de mana para garotos e garotas da quarta série? E nem foi trabalho, foi própria iniciativa dela. Está certo que desta vez foi um trabalho para apresentar, mas tinha que citar justamente suas preciosas Playboys.

O loiro não teme a garota, afinal sabe muito bem se defender. E o que ela pode fazer contra ele? Mata-o? Pois que entre na fila. Nada assusta o ex-justiceiro de South Park.

* * *

- Está combinado? – pergunta Cartman para Kenny.

- Está.

- Beleza!

Fim de aula e Cartman e Kenny estão combinando o que vão fazer de noite logo após... do serviço do loiro. É sexta-feira e os dois querem curtir a liberdade de não ter aula ao máximo.

Cartman e Kenny sempre tiveram uma amizade que muita gente questionaria se eles são amigos verdadeiramente. Ambos se xingam muito, mas estão sempre andando juntos. Já brigaram diversas vezes entre serem heróis e sobre Nascar, mas ainda carregam o colar de "Melhores Amigos Eternos" em seus pescoços.

Uma pergunta: como os dois se dão tão bem com o passar dos anos? Uma resposta simples: são dois homens. Como todo homem não tem essa frescura de guardar sentimento ou rancor um do outro. Eles não necessitam demonstrar que são bons amigos assim como Kyle e Stan fazem afinal é muito. Mas só os mais atentos percebiam que as falas incompreendidas de Kenny quando usava o capuz em quase toda sua face percebia que era um dos poucos que chamava o ex-gordo de Eric. Sim os dois se entendem muito bem.

- Posso falar com você? – Wendy aparece dirigindo a palavra para Kenny.

Cartman mesmo já se afasta para deixar os dois a sós. Afinal estava carregando alguns livros e não quer ficar com o peso nas mãos esperando o casal terminar de conversar.

- Diga – disse após ver que seu amigo se distanciou.

- Quero saber por que se intrometeu na minha apresentação hoje

- Você falou coisas absurdas no seu trabalho.

- Falei a verdade sobre a situação feminina da sociedade.

- Que verdade? Que existe algumas mulheres que reclamam do estilo de vida de outras mulheres.

- Você está sendo um machista.

- Estou sendo realista. Ninguém pode se intrometer de como alguém leva sua vida. Por acaso reparou que pouco alguém estava se fudendo com sua apresentação?

- Eu prometo Kenneth McCormick que vou fazer sua vida ser um inferno se não me desculpar por sua insolência.

- Pode ter certeza que eu não me arrependo de nada que fiz no passado, presente e até no futuro, Wendy Testaburger.

- Vai te arrependido de ter nascido.

- Estou doido para você tentar – disse com um sorriso confiante.

Os dois se encaram por um breve momento prometendo que a partir daquele dia os dois são rivais.

Cartman estava já abrindo seu armário estava preste a colocar os livros quando um gótico chega perto dele e derruba seus livros e depois saem correndo.

- Cacete – disse Cartman ficando com raiva. Nem se da o trabalho de perseguir o gótico, afinal o rapaz promete vingança contra o ato.

De imediato se abaixa para pegar os seus livros e cadernos no chão. Por causa do 'engraçadinho' seus livros e cadernos que estavam no armário caíram também. Assim quando estava pegando seus livros nem repara que alguém se aproximou dele, se abaixou e pegou seu livro.

- Aqui – disse uma voz feminina.

Cartman olha para o livro que está estendido para sua direção. Ele ver quem está ajudando a recolher os livros quando ver uma linda gótica ajudando. Claro que sua visão são os seios da garota já que deixa o rapaz vermelho, tenta olhar para baixo, mas depara com a coxa da garota exposta assim ficando mais vermelho.

A gótica sorri. Seu plano está funcionando perfeitamente. O gótico que derrubou as coisas de Cartman foi mandado para ela para justamente ter essa primeira aproximação.

- Meu rosto está aqui em cima – disse a gótica.

- Ah sim... obrigado – disse pegando o livro das mãos da gótica e se levantando rápido para colocar os livros no armário.

- De nada – a gótica estende a mão para o rapaz ajudá-la levantar. Cartman pega na sua mão – após ter guardado os livros – e a puxa.

O resultado que a gótica se levanta rapidamente e com o impulso da puxada se aproxima demais do rapaz colocando sua outra mão no peitoral do rapaz.

- Obrigada – agradece a gótica sussurrando no ouvido do rapaz que deixa todo arrepiado.

- Não tem de quer.

- Henrietta Biggle – lentamente a gótica se afasta um pouco do rapaz.

- Eric Cartman.

- Espero que não julgue os góticos mal por causa de um ter derrubado seus livros. Eu garanto que o engraçadinho vai pagar pelo seus atos.

- O-obrigado.

- Até uma outra oportunidade – Henrietta beija a face do Cartman deixando a marca do seu batom preto no rosto do rapaz.

- Até – Eric ver a gótica se distanciando lentamente com um caminhar sensual. Ele não deixa de reparar um lindo... traseiro da gótica rebolando a cada passo, olhando de uma forma que está... hipnotizado.

Henrietta tem consciência que o rapaz está... a comendo com os olhos. Essa foi a sua intenção, mostrar sua existência para o rapaz de uma forma... sensual. Tudo foi combinado para ter esse primeiro contato, mas não tem presa. Em suas seduções nunca tem presa, afinal seu objetivo é fazê-lo ser um novo gótico e quem sabe também... brincar um pouco com sua presa.

Realmente Cartman está fascinado ter conhecido Henrietta. Já tinha visto de longe, mas uma visão... de perto... é bem melhor. Ela o pegou desprevenido. Sua natureza não é de ser... seduzido fácil.

Sem os dois terem noção foi iniciado um jogo de sedução.

Um casal em pé de briga e outro casal em jogos de seduções. Como será que vai acabar tudo isso?

CONTINUA

Mais um capitulo terminado. Enfim cada vez que mais fics yaois de South Park são criadas e isso é algo meio... bizarro de pensar... tipo a série é mais focada a comédia e humor negro e mesmo assim tem diversos fãs de yaoi que assisti a série... pelo menos isso é retratado naqueles quem deseja os personagens ou quem escreve fics.

E não estou falando só das fics nacionais, mas internacionais também.

Contudo vou aproveitar para divulgar algumas fics em South Park:

Malaxophobia: a primeira fic lançada que tem o casal Henrietta e Cartman;

Angel of Shadows: uma fic excelente que tem no foco do Kenny com sua imortalidade;

Chess Betrayal: uma one com casal Henrietta e Cartman em um universo alternativo. Ela é hentai;

Tinha mais outras para anunciar, mas essas estão em constante atualização.

Até a próxima!


	3. Quem é Mysterion?

- South Park. Uma ótima cidadezinha no interior de Colorado para se morar. Um bom lugar para se viver. Longe distante da agitação da cidade grande, mas perto suficiente das cidades vizinhas maiores. Contudo essa cidade infelizmente sofre com ondas de violências. Esta cidade precisa de um anjo da noite que zere por essa cidade – disse um misterioso ser em cima de um alto prédio. Está escondido na escuridão observando a cada movimento das ruas geladas da cidade.

- Um herói que retorna nas sombras para trazer ordem no meio do caos – disse pulando de sacada em sacada até para chegar ao térreo bem perto de quatro adolescentes pichando um muro – parem – diz com uma voz bem intimidante.

- Quem é você? – disse um dos quatro adolescentes que igualmente como os outros se assustou com a misteriosa presença.

A pessoa está usando uma fantasia. Um colete fino que tem um formato de um tronco masculino um verde muito escuro sendo quase preto sendo que no meio tem um 'M' estampado. Uma camisa preta de um tecido que se assemelha a coro de mangas longas que está debaixo do colete. Um tipo de proteção que cobre todos os antebraços da mesma cor e material do colete que parece proteção de lutador. Uma calça preta justa que destaca a... masculinidade e as nadegas do rapaz sendo que a roupa do mesmo material da camisa. Um tipo de camada de tecido mais grosso que cobre todas as pernas de cor preta que parece fundir com a calça só deixando a virilha exposta. Joelheiras de verde escuro. Botas pretas. Um cinturão de utilidades. Uma capa preta que forma um capuz onde o rosto é escondido pela escuridão e com auxilio de uma mascara também preta só deixa visíveis os olhos. Do nariz para baixo do rosto. Um 'ponto de interrogação verde' pendurado uns dois dedos da borda do capuz.

- Mysterion – responde o herói.

- Esse é o antigo herói da cidade – disse outro adolescente – diz as lendas que nenhum vilão foi páreo para Mysterion. O que você quer de nós?

- Parem de pichar a parede. Isso é contra lei.

- Nós vamos parar, mas nos deixa a gente ir embora.

- Vão.

Os quatros adolescentes correm de medo largando suas latas de spray. Mysterion recolhe todas as latas e joga no lixo.

- Atos de vandalismo. Atos pequenos, mas podem levar a crimes mais graves. Esta cidade precisa mesmo de mim – disse subindo as escadas de incêndios para voltar para cima do prédio.

Assim quando chega encima do prédio ver um carro correndo em alta velocidade e um pedestre jovem atravessando a pista distraidamente. Se não interferir um atropelamento vai ser inevitável. Com habilidade de pacu consegue pular de prédio em prédio para passar a frente do prédio, alcançar o civil antes do carro e quando consegue pula em direção do civil.

A capa do herói não é para apenas da um enfeite ou ajudar esconder a identidade secreta, mas sim para planar quando se pula em altas alturas. Assim consegue planar até o civil. O salvamento foi justamente quando o automóvel em alta velocidade iria atropelar a vitima, literalmente o herói veio como uma águia para a vitima e pegou impulsionando para a calçada. Foi em questão de milímetros que se fosse a menos teria sido atropelado tanto o civil como o herói. O civil era um adolescente loiro que acabou de sair em um clube de mulheres, já que trabalha como shipper chamado... Kenny McCormick.

- Você está bem? – disse Mysterion de joelhos e pouco a pouco colando Kenny deitado.

- Estou bem – responde Kenny.

- Ótimo! Só tenha cuidado para atravessar a pista – disse Mysterion se levanta.

- Obrigado Mysterion – o loiro fica sentado.

- De nada – o herói joga uma bomba de fumaça que após a nevoa dissipar o mesmo já havia sumido.

- Pera um pouco aí? O Mysterion sou eu. Que porra é essa?

- Kenny?

- Eric – disse Kenny já se levantando com a chegada do amigo.

- Que porra é essa de ficar no chão? Por acaso está pedindo esmola por acaso?

- Não me enche. Quase fui atropelado.

- Quase? Essa é nova. Normalmente você É atropelado.

- Eu ia, mas fui salvo.

- Essa é nova. Quem foi a pessoa que te salvou?

- Foi... Mysterion – disse com receio.

- Está de onda com minha cara?

- Não. Alguém está se passando por Mysterion e desta vez não sou eu.

- Tanto faz – Cartman da os ombros.

- Tanto faz? Você não importa mais que Mysterion seja mais popular que o Coon?

- Pra mim não importa mais. A cidade desprezou o Coon no passado que era um herói há muito mais tempo que Mysterion. Mesmo com o grupo Coon e Amigos ninguém se lembra do Coon. Mesmo depois das grandes façanhas de eliminar os hippies, judeus e Justin Bieber com seus legiões de fãs.

- Ainda se orgulha de tido usado Cthulhu para fazer suas vontades?

- Me orgulho de pode ter o feitoele passar para o meu lado, mas mesmo assim Coon foi ignorado. Ruivos, Asiáticos, Latinos, Judeus, Pobres e entre outros grupos dependendo de onde estejam eles serão desprezados, porem existe um grupo de pessoas que não importa o local eles serão desprezados por todos: os Gordos. Agora chega de conversa e vamos nos divertir. O Butters está nos esperando – disse se referindo a uma grande partida de videogame que os três combinaram mais cedo.

- Tudo bem.

Kenny sente pena por seu amigo. Eric Cartman passou toda sua infância na obesidade e sempre sofreu nas mãos das pessoas por isso. Sempre o mais excluído e desprezado de todas as crianças. Muita gente poderia disser que também a personalidade do garoto também não era algo agradável, mas isso foi o mecanismo de defesa dele.

"_A única forma de combater o ódio é com mais ódio"._ Uma filosofia de vida que seu amigo seguia a risca. Ele mesmo falou para todos para os Ruivos quando pensava que era um deles. Não é a toa que Cartman desenvolveu um alto grau de manipulação. Para não ser totalmente desprezado.

Qual é a sensação de todos os subjugarem por sua aparência? Qual é a sensação de gosta de alguém, mas essa pessoa sentir nojo por você só por causa do seu peso (como a Patty Nelson foi para o garoto)? Qual é a sensação de ser um herói e não ser reconhecido nem mesmo pelos policiais e seus amigos?

Lembra quando Cartman começou a emagrecer. Foi logo, após que de alguma forma o 'padrão' da sociedade retornou durante o evento que Eric e Honey Boo Boo estavam lutando em um campo de macarronada. Os objetivos de Cartman não era muito emagrecer, mas melhorar sua pericia de combate já que apanhou de Wendy e da esposa de Obama.

Essa é uma grande qualidade do racista: superação. Ele nunca foi alguém que aceitasse a situação que estava vivendo. Mesmo quando era mimado com sua mãe o garoto já buscava meios para ser independente financeiramente. Muitos projetos até absurdos o seu amigo realizou como ser um pirata, pastor de uma seita radical, cantor de Rock Gospel, herói, professor, piloto da Nascar (essa Kenny sente um grande ódio e... inveja) e muitos outros planos.

Então o garoto começou a fazer esportes, artes marciais, natação e todo tipo de exercício físico para justamente ser o melhor lutador. O mais irônico que antes disso o Cartman já apresentava habilidades de luta bem... admiráveis como ter ensinado o sumo para Craig, ter lutado com um anão que se dizia professor de caráter, já bateu no Clyder e no Bradley ao mesmo tempo, já bateu em diversos adultos com armas como cassetetes e pedaços de pau e até, de certa forma, já derrotou Kyle em uma luta (ou se pode chamar de luta, afinal foi algo muito... gay) no dia que o primeiro queria acabar com a série Family Guy.

Mas o moreno colocou na cabeça que queria ser o melhor. Levou a sério os exercícios físicos mais sério do que os lançamentos dos jogos. Quando se deu conta ele não era mais gordo. Até hoje pergunta como Eric Cartman é seu melhor amigo. Simples! Kenny é a pessoa que mais entende o Cartman.

O loiro vem de uma família totalmente desestruturada e com baixo nível financeiro. Um complexo que o fez ter um costume de esconder dentro de suas roupas como capuz. Sim o Cartman é a pessoa mais parecida com ele, só que em vez de se esconder por suas roupas ele se esconde no seu ódio.

Alguém que não ganha às pessoas por seu carisma, mas sim por sua manipulação. Alguém que não tem uma família completa já que é um resultado de um relacionamento extraconjugal onde a mãe do Cartman era a amante. Alguém que não teve um pai para se espelhar.

Talvez a única diferença que entre o loiro e o moreno que um consegue facilmente com a carisma a confiança dos outros e até conseguiu conquistar alguns corações.

Sim. Os dois são amigos. Melhores amigos. "Melhores Amigos Eternos".

* * *

O dia seguinte Stan, Kyle, Cartman e Kenny chegam à escola juntos normalmente, enquanto Butters vai de moto (como sempre). Só que alguma coisa está... errada. Parece que todos que olham os quatros – mais precisamente toda a parte feminina – da uma risadinha. É algo que os quatros não entendem.

Algumas vezes conseguiram escutar algumas frases soltas como:

"_... eu sabia..."._

"_... estou chocada..."._

"_... que lindo..."._

"_... ele tem cara de ser mesmo..."._

"_... isso é legal!"._

"_... é nojento..."_

Os quatro amigos não conseguem decifrar que está acontecendo com a parte feminina de South Park. Quando eles se separaram de dubla (Stan e Kyle, Cartman e Kenny) percebeu que os comentários estavam focado mais na segunda dubla.

- Kenny? – disse uma voz feminina.

- Bebe? – disse Kenny virando para sua amiga e ex-namorada. O terceiro maior par de seios do colégio, mas é tem os maiores seios se considerar que ela é a mais magra.

- É verdade que estão falando de você?

- O que estão falando de mim?

- Que você é gay e está ajuntando dinheiro para trocar de sexo?

- O QUE? – Kenny fica de boca bastante aberta com a pergunta.

Cartman começa a rir descontroladamente e Kenny fica vermelho de raiva.

- Quem disse isso? – disse Kenny com raiva.

- A Heidi disso isso para mim, disse que era um segredo.

Está explicado. Quando as garotas contam segredos é como se fosse dissesse para espalhar ao máximo essa informação o possível. Isso é um grande mistério para um universo masculino que nunca nenhum homem vai conseguir aprender.

- Então Kenny isso é verdade? – disse Bebe com cara de duvida.

- Vai ver isso tem um pingo de verdade – disse Cartman ainda rindo.

- Vai se foder.

- Vai tomar no cu. Aproveita logo já que todo mundo está dizendo que você gosta de tomar – Cartman continua rindo.

- Eu te arrebento a cara.

- Eu te convido a você a tentar.

- E ainda disse por aí que você está namorando com... Cartman – disse Bebe fazendo com que o moreno para de ri.

- Vai. Agora quero ver você ri agora – disse Kenny vaiando.

- Pelo menos não sou eu que tou levando no rabo na imaginação das vacas.

- Eu só queria saber quem foi... Wendy – disse Kenny saindo correndo a procura da morena. Tanto Cartman como Bebe olham o loiro com total duvida.

* * *

- Ei você. Quero falar com você.

- E o que é tão importante para você interromper minha leitura?

- Sobre a fofoca que você inventou sobre minha pessoa.

- Não sei do que você está falando.

Kenny foi direto encontrar Wendy que estava em um corredor, sentada em um degrau de uma escada estava lendo um livro.

- Que tal começar a explicar como é que todas as garotas estão achando que eu sou gay?

- Você é gay? Desta eu não sabia – disse fechando o livro e com a mão na boca em reação de surpresa.

- Não me venha com essa. Sei que você espalhou isso sobre mim.

- E se eu tivesse feito isso, tu tens como provar?

- Bem eu... – Kenny não consegue disser nada.

- Imagino se algo tão simples já foi tão traumático para você imagine que essa pessoa que espalhou isso fizesse algo mais arquitetado – disse se levantando lentamente e começando a se aproximar de Kenny – ninguém fode com Wendy Testaburger – sussurra bem suave no ouvido de Kenny e depois sai andando tranquilamente.

Kenny fica com raiva da morena. Sabe que foi ela, mas não tem como provar. Só sabe de uma coisa: o que ela fez vai ter troco. Agora só queria saber o porquê por um momento, mesmo que foi rápido, ficou tão arrepiado.

* * *

No intervalo Cartman está sozinho andando no intervalo. Kenny está junto com Butters para resolver… as questão… sobre a "vingança", Stan está ficando com uma roqueira por aí. E até o Kyle está ocupado… estudando.

Poderia passar com sua amiga Wendy, mas a morena está organizando um projeto social de conscientização sobre o câncer (parece que aquela briga do passado deixou sua ex-rival e ex-namorada motivada a tratar sobre a doença). Então bebe água para antes comprar alguma coisa no refeitório.

- Eu não sabia que tinha gosto homossexual. Realmente é decepcionante - disse uma voz feminina atrás do moreno.

Pelo perfume e pela tonalidade de voz sabe muito bem quem está dirigindo a palavra. Henrietta, a gótica. Aquela que deixou sem jeito. Parece que a fofoca sobre ele e Kenny chegou aos ouvidos dela.

Cartman sabe muito bem quem inventou a fofoca foi Wendy. Imagina que ela só queria queimar o filme do seu amigo loiro encapuzado e que não tinha objetivo de prejudicá-lo, afinal o rapaz e Wendy já foram bem… íntimos. Porem a fofoca tente a aumentar em relação ao inicio. É bem provável que as 'vacas' que vêem ele e Kenny andando juntos devem pensar… merda por sua pessoa. Sem contar que tem… coisas que o rapaz… fez… do que não se orgulha… pelo menos era criança na época… não tinha noção do que estava fazendo... justificável.

Agora a gótica quer tirar onda com sua cara. Precisa mostrar para ela a… sua autoridade.

- Homossexualidade? Como assim? - Cartman fingiu de desentendido.

- Ouvi disser que você namora com o loiro emo.

- Eu não namoro com ele – Cartman ri no seu intimo de Henrietta referir sobre Kenny como "loiro emo".

- Não é que estão falando sobre você e seu 'amigo' - disse Henrietta fazendo o sinal das aspas.

- Já falaram muita coisa de minha pessoa nas minhas costas, por aí.

- E o que falam?

- Falam que sou manipulador e maligno.

- E você é?

- Não - disse dando um sorriso meio… maligno - eu sou muito pior.

- Duvido muito – disse em um tom provocativo e sensual. Realmente Cartman fez uma grande força de vontade para não se... render aos enquantos da gótica.

- A propósito ainda não agradeci naquele dia que você me ajudou com os livros – disse Cartman se aproximando e dando um beijo longo na bochecha da gótica.

Isso não seria grande coisa se o rapaz não tivesse deslizando suavemente os dedos na nuca e nas costas da moça fazendo que a segunda sente uma série de... arrepios. Algo tão simples e tão... inesperado que pega a gótica de surpresa. Cartman sempre buscou aprimorar seus talentos e todas as áreas possíveis. Sedução e caricias não foram exceções.

Claro que esse interesse de desenvolver as caricias nasceu quando começou a namorar a Wendy. Os quatro anos de namoro foram bem produtivos para o rapaz. Ainda mais passou a escutar mais sua... mãe, uma mulher que tem uma vasta experiência com o sexo masculino. Ensinou algumas dicas de como agradar uma mulher. Como bom filho está usando o que aprendeu em prática. Claro que também aprendeu muito com a Wendy que é especialista de massagem... 'especial', mas isso é outra história.

Segurando a cintura e ainda com os dedos na nuca Cartman puxa a Henrietta pela cintura aproximando que seria o... primeiro beijo do casal. Essas atitudes pegam a gótica de surpresa fazendo ficar... vermelha?

Nos últimos milímetros para os lábios se tocarem Cartman vai rapidamente aos ouvidos da gótica e sussurra.

- Obrigado pela ajuda – disse sussurrando deixando Henrietta mais arrepiada. Ainda desliza os lábios no pescoço dela e sai lentamente – espero te encontrar de novo Henrietta – disse se retirando deixando a gótica... paralisada.

O que foi tudo aquilo? Por que ela está tão... envergonhada? Será que subestimou o manipulador? Mas uma pergunta melhor: por que Henrietta está tão... vermelha?

Não era para fazer que o rapaz ficar vermelho por ela?

Mas tem que encarar pelo lado bom, né? Se Cartman partiu para sedução significa que vai ser fácil o transformar em gótico, certo? Errado! Para Henrietta sucesso mesmo é fazer que o rapaz fique na palma de sua mão. Ela não é do tipo que é... dominada, mas sim a dominadora.

- Então Eric Cartman, você quer jogar? Vou mostrar que eu não sou de brincadeira – disse Henrietta para si mesma prometendo que vai fazer o rapaz ser seu... por inteiro.

* * *

Kenny estava trancado do seu quarto do seu notebook, que conseguiu comprar com seu emprego, acertando os últimos detalhes de sua... vingança. A sua nova rival, Wendy, vai ter uma grande surpresa amanhã.

Agora só falta resolver um grande enigma: quem é Mysterion? Alguém está usando sua identidade secreta para ser Mysterion. Mas quem é... o engraçadinho?

Cartman? Não. Logo depois de ser resgatado seu amigo apareceu. E mesmo se não tivesse aparecido o Mysterion não é tão... alto.

Só tem uma forma de resolver esse mistério: ser novamente o Mysterion. Então prepara tudo para retornar a ser herói novamente, mas algo chama mais atenção. Quando estava abrindo o armário descobre uma Playboy dele. Enfim o caso Mysterion pode esperar já que tem coisas... 'mais importantes' para fazer.

CONTINUA


	4. 3ª Lei de Newton

As ruas de South Park estão quase deserta como sempre no horário noturno. Não é muito de esperar que uma cidade do interior fique pouco movimentada durante a noite, exceto pelos bares ou centro de prostituição onde é um local que nunca descansam.

Claro que acontece um ou dois crimes, mas com o retorno do Mysterion fizeram que os criminosos tivessem receio em praticar crimes. Claro que isso se dá as lendas de um garoto herói misterioso que prestava serviços resolvendo diversos pequenos crimes, mas os boatos aumentaram tanto que praticamente Mysterion se tornou uma lenda viva.

Contraditório que outro herói fazia a mesma coisa e até inventava que combatia estupradores que na verdade eram casais que aproveitava a ausência do dia para dar uns amassos não foi lembrado. Nem mesmo quando o mesmo manipulou um deus das trevas foi suficiente para ser lembrado. Se perguntasse na época para os policias porque esse herói que apareceu primeiro era de certa forma um... incomodo iriam responder que esse tal garoto era muito chato. Só que a verdade é única: o primeiro herói não tinha um porte físico aceito para os padrões da sociedade, diferente do segundo herói que tinha.

Independente do que aconteceu uma mulher está andando com umas sacolas nos braços depois de ir ao um Super Mercados de 24 horas. As sacolas estão transbordando assim dificultando o equilíbrio da mulher com todas as compras e não tarda muito para que uma simples barra de chocolate que estava na barra de um dos sacos caia. O que essa cena toda não contava que alguém pegaria o chocolate em pleno o ar. A lógica séria que a pessoa ajudasse a mulher, mas em vez disso o misterioso ser continuando andando no lado oposto da mulher assim furtando o doce.

- Eu já vi ladrões esquisitos, mas você supera todos – disse uma voz na escuridão.

O furtador de chocolate está usando uma roupa ... exótica. Está usando um terno inteiramente rosa claro, sapatos brancos e uma máscara branca com contorno dos olhos e da boca sendo que tem uma rosa vermelha no lado direito da máscara.

Enquanto a voz da escuridão é pertencente do... Mysterion, o verdadeiro Mysterion. As roupas não se comparam muito com o segundo herói, mas mesmo assim o loiro mostra sua presença de herói. Calca e blusa roxa clara aparentando ser um tecido leve e pouco justo no corpo que destaca perfeitamente o contorno do corpo do herói (não deixando nada a desejar com seu físico). Uma cueca branca por cima da calça e um cinto de utilidades dourado. Botas marrons que vão na altura da canela. Luvas de coro pretas. Um 'M' estampado no peito de cor verde, uma mascara preta que cobre do nariz para cima a face do herói. Um capuz de cor azul escura quase preto tendo um ponto de interrogação ligado por uma mola em cima da cabeça. Não resta duvidas: o visual antigo de Mysterion está de volta.

- Isso não é nada que vou roubar daqui os próximos dias – disse o furtador – isso é só um aquecimento básico. South Park vai conhecer a astucia do: O Rosa.

- Eu, Mysterion, não vou deixar – disse saindo na escuridão.

- Mysterion? Você de longe nem parece com ele. Parece um cosplay do Mysterion – disse o vilão.

- Eu sou o original.

- Tou sabendo – disse sarcasticamente – ah inveja mata.

- Eu sou o verdadeiro Mysterion.

De repente um carro passa lentamente e o motorista diz:

- Fantasia fraca – disse o motorista.

- Cacete. Quantas vezes eu preciso falar eu sou o verdadeiro – disse olhando em volta e percebe que o ladrão já tinha escapado aproveitando a distração do herói – filho da puta.

Mysterion volta para a sua moradia estando bastante indignado. O segundo Mysterion está roubando sua gloria. Por incrível que pareça o povo de South Park esqueceu completamente que Kenny é o Mysterion. Praticamente só os amigos mais chegados que sabem a verdadeira identidade do herói. Até que revelaria todos sua verdadeira identidade, mas Kenny não quer ser preso de novo. Já basta o que aconteceu no passado quando foi Mysterion pela primeira vez e... o que aconteceu em Nova York.

* * *

Wendy chega na escola e encontra algo... estranho. Para onde ela passa as pessoas estão rindo dela e meio cochichando no ouvido do outro. Claro que isso pode não ter nada em relação à garota, mas quando essa cena se repete em diversas panelinhas tem algo... errado nisso.

- Wendy – Bebe a chama – é verdade que você é a nova garota propaganda do Vagisil?

- Como? – a morena não entende nada.

- De uma olhada – Bebe mostra um banner que estava circulando muito no facebook através do seu celular. Nesse banner praticamente está à foto da Wendy fazendo um comercial do produto feminino.

- Mas que porra é essa? Quem pegou a minha foto e fez essa montagem? – disse Wendy ficando bastante zangada.

- Olha Wendy quem seria capaz de aprontar isso com você?

Wendy pensa um pouco e logo encontra a resposta.

- Aquela 'loira boqueteira' – disse já correndo para acertar as contas com certo loiro pervertido.

* * *

- Nyan nyan nyan nyan você não é mais o Mysterion – disse Cartman vaiando do seu amigo como sempre.

- Sou sim. Eu sou o verdadeiro Mysterion. O pessoal que está pensando que estou sendo alguém que está fazendo cosplay de Mysterion – responde Kenny.

- Isso por quê?

- Porque... estou usando uma roupa parecida que usava quando era criança.

- Esse é o problema. Enquanto o Dark Mysterion usa uma roupa cara com muitos detalhes, entanto você insiste com "Pobre Fashion Week".

- Mas isso é tirar o lado clássico do Mysterion. Mas que porra é essa de Dark Mysterion?

- Bem como esse sócia seu se veste mais de preto é bem melhor chamá-lo de Dark Mysterion para diferenciar.

- Bem pensando.

- Voltando ao assunto do uniforme: isso é mudar Kinny. É mudar – disse tirando uma vaia do nome do seu amigo - Qual é a dificuldade de investir em um outro uniforme? Você está trabalhando agora. Dinheiro não está sendo um grande problema.

- Bem estou ajuntando para comprar um carro – disse Kenny sem jeito.

- Com que você ganha já dar para comprar um carro tranquilamente.

- Tou ajuntando para comprar um carro mais maneiro.

- Qual modelo?

- Lancer Evolution 2013.

- Que tal fazer o seguinte: eu te compro esse carro e te dou de presente adiantado.

- Você faria isso por mim – encara o amigo.

- Pra isso que somos amigos.

- Cara você é um amigão – Kenny sorri. Muita gente fala que eles não são amigos, mas eles são mais discretos do que Stan e Kyle. Eles não têm muita necessidade de ficar juntos para manterem a amizade. Claro que existiu uma época que Kenny e Cartman estavam brigados por causa de Mysterion e Coon, mas eles resolveram as diferenças.

- Só não me abrace. Isso é muito... – Cartman não termina de falar já que depara com Wendy com uma cara muito brava. Por experiência própria sabe que não é boa idéia provocar a ira da garota.

- Eu quero falar com seu amigo a sós – Wendy disse de uma forma fria.

- Se fudeu – disse Cartman saindo de fininho da... zona de guerra.

Kenny está indiferente com a reação da morena. É como se tivesse... bastante satisfeito com a reação da garota.

- O que você quer? – disse Kenny bem seguro de si.

- Que historia é essa de fazer montagem da minha pessoa e espalhar no facebook?

- Eu não sei que você está falando – fala inocentemente.

- Não veia de se passar de santo. Eu sei que foi você.

- E você tem prova?

- Bem... – Wendy se encolhe.

- Isso é feio acusar uma pessoa injustamente. Você devia ter modos.

- Isso vai ter troco.

- Duvido – Kenny se aproxima e sussurra nos ouvidos de Wendy – ninguém fode com Kenneth McCormick – disse dando o troco dias atrás.

- Exceto você tiver em Nova York – diz isso fazendo que Kenny se encolha. Não foi muito sábio usar as mesmas palavras da morena contra ela mesma.

* * *

Aula de Educação Física considerada a matéria preferida de muitos excetos para nerds ou sedentários. É uma aula que separa quem é popular e quem não é. High School South Park é um colégio de maior extensão do que South Park Elementary apresentando três quadras esportivas assim permitindo que mais de uma turma usem a quadra esportiva. No caso duas turmas estavam usando ao mesmo tempo. O segundo ano e o terceiro ano. Cada ano está usando suas respectivas quadras.

A quadra do segundo ano está realizando um intensivo teste de resistência em corrida na pista de corrida continua. Está tendo uma disputa leve entre os mais atléticos, exceto por dois rivais que fazem de tudo para um superar o outro: Cartman e Craig.

Craig sempre foi um dos piores alunos, mas um excelente atleta destacando de diversas modalidades esportivas. Só que anos atrás apareceu um rival inesperado na área de esportes. Um cara que imaginaria que fosse o ultimo da fase da terra que competiria com suas habilidades atléticas: Eric Cartman.

Os dois já eram grandes rivais. Indiretamente competiam entre si para ver que mais aprontava na sala de aula. Mas quando o ex-gordinho passou a ser magro e atlético essa disputa passou a ser bem direto. Os dois sempre querem ganhar um do outro e por isso que eles exageram muito nas atividades esportivas no colégio.

Essa disputa causa uma euforia para os fãs dos dois garotos, principalmente na parte feminina. Só que não é só o segundo ano que está prestando atenção da disputa dos dois. Duas góticas do terceiro ano estão assistindo a corrida. Elas são Henrietta e Lexus.

Lexus é uma ruiva que já foi gerente do Raisins. Aproveitando sua beleza que ficou mais intensa graças a sua puberdade (sem contar em curvas tentadoras) manipulou muitos homens de diferentes idades para fazer seus caprichos. Certo dia reparou que o grupo dos góticos estava crescendo muito em South Park e por isso que entrou no grupo para poder manipular toda a área masculina por puro capricho. Porem não contava de encontrar com a 'Rainha dos Góticos' que era tão manipuladora como ela. Teve uma grande disputa entre elas, mas por fim as duas se deram bem virando ótimas amigas. Lexus não pode ser a 'Rainha dos Góticos', mas recebeu o titulo de 'Princesa dos Góticos' em virtude de sua sexualidade e manipulação.

- Então como anda os planos de seduzir o grandão? – Lexus pergunta para Henrietta sobre o Eric Cartman.

- Está indo. Ele está mostrando um adversário à altura. Mas não vai tardar muito ele comer na minha mão.

- Ou você o come-lo – disse tirando uma onda maliciosa.

- Bem primeiro o trabalho e depois o prazer.

- Alias quem é aquele loirinho que anda com ele?

- Qual deles?

- Aquele motoqueiro – Lexus está se referindo a Butters.

- Eu não sei muito sobre ele. Só sei que ele foi um tipo de cafetão no colégio onde controlava garotas que se vendiam para beijar alguns derrotados.

- Uau. Nem parece. Ele tem uma cara bem inocente. Vai ser interessante perverte-lo um pouco.

- Você não perde esse habito pervertido, Le – a gótica chama por um apelido carinho sua amiga.

- Aprendi com a mestra, Etta. Olha a corrida acabou seu futuro 'namoradinho' ganhou uma corrida.

- Eu vi – a gótica repara que Cartman está indo perto de um bebedouro da quadra que por coincidência fica perto do bebedouro da quadra onde ela está – isso me deu uma idéia – disse dando um sorriso malicioso.

Lexus só ver a gótica mais... carnuda ir para o bebedouro. Claro que não deixou de apreciar o Butters a distancia. Está ansiosa para prová-lo. O que ela não lembra que já conheceu o loiro anos atrás aonde conseguiu o manipulá-lo para dar gorjetas generosas para ela. Por fim manipulou os sentimentos do loiro e nunca mais se preocupou. Leva a grande questão: será que Butters também esqueceu?

Enquanto isso Cartman e Kenny estão bebendo água no bebedouro.

- Venceu o Craig está ficando bom – disse Kenny.

- Pode até ser, mas ainda preciso melhorar – responde Cartman.

- Eu me pergunto até aonde você quer chegar. Fazendo fortuna e escondendo de todos. Tendo um excelente físico. Praticamente independente de sua mãe. Eu me pergunto aonde você quer chegar?

- É uma resposta simples: eu não quero ser limitado mais.

- Você cresceu. Não é mais aquele menino gordinho mimado.

- Você também. Não é mais aquele punheteiro pobre que só pensava nas Playboys. Mesmo não aparentando se tornou bem responsável em morar junto com sua irmã. Eu mesmo não consigo morar longe de minha mãe. Acho que sou um filhinho da mamãe – disse vaiando dele mesmo.

Kenny até que vaiaria o amigo, mas ele entende o motivo do Eric permanecer na casa da mãe. É um motivo muito simples: é o único lugar onde o rapaz ganha afeto.

A atenção dos dois é desviada pela presença da gótica que está no outro lado da grade. Kenny admira a beleza dela e percebe o olhar que ela está no seu amigo. É como se fosse uma pantera fritando sua presa. Ela não está com as suas roupas pretas e pesadas, mas está com uma roupa de educação física: short curto, camisa branca folgada.

Pareciam que o casal trocaria alguma palavra, mas em vez disso Henrietta se inclina para tomar água. Um jeito que seria normal, mas foi propositalmente sexualizado pela garota. Como a camisa é meio folgada principalmente na gola isso permitiu uma visão generosa dos seios. Sem contar que a boca está um pouco aberta com um rosto de frente dos rapazes com uma leve inclinação. Sem contar de um leve e quase irreparável de um movimento da cabeça se subida e decida. Isso está dando idéias para os rapazes bem... erradas. Nem reparam que mais dois rapazes chegaram para... contemplar a cena.

Quando finalmente a gótica está perto de terminar de saciar a sede diminui a pressão da água para solver um pouco expondo a língua. Isso deu a impressão que estava... deslizando a língua em uma... superfície...

Os dois rapazes saem de fininho já que ambos tiveram... a sensação máxima de... contemplamento... que um... corpo humano masculino tem para... oferecer. Diferente de Cartman e Kenny que estão no auge da... animação. Henrietta reparou muito bem ao fritar... em uma determinada região dos rapazes. Após disso sai lentamente para expor uma sexual reboar.

Infelizmente ao tira a atenção do Kenny. De repente ele sente uma forte dor nas costa como se tivesse sendo atingido. O loiro não entende o que aconteceu. Apenas ver uma bola de tênis jogada no chão.

Não só a parte masculina estava reparando a cena a seguir, mas uma parte feminina – mais precisamente uma morena de boina – estava reparando a cena. O que nem incomodou foi o showzinho que a gótica – ou 'puta gótica' como a morena quer referir – estava fazendo, mas sim a reação do loiro que estava... babando pelo show.

"Só podia ser um pervertido mesmo" pensa Wendy enquanto continua jogando tênis.

Ela sabe que Henrietta estava fazendo esse show unicamente para seu antigo namorado. E que aquele... pervertido estava... babando a toa. Então cabia a Wendy da uma lição nele para deixar ele mais atento, não é? Que isso é só parte da vingança que vai fazer no loiro, não é?

Então porque está tão nervosa?

* * *

Mais uma noite tranqüila para South Park sendo precisamente 20 horas ainda tendo um considerado movimento. De repente as luzes do centro da cidade começam piscar. Algumas pessoas param assustadas ao reparar o pisca e pisca das luzes.

- Claros cidadãos de South Park – disse uma voz ameaçadora fazendo que todos prestem atenção assustados – essa cidade passou muito tempo em paz e tranqüilidade, mas finalmente eu voltei. Presencie o retorno do Professor Caos – uma luz se acende revelando o alto ego de Butters.

Professor Caos está usando uma camisa sem mangas azul claro, uma calça jeans preta, uma bota de metálica que cobre até a altura do joelho, luvas pretas, proteção metálica nos antebraços, um elmo metálico com uma jóia no meio da testa que da impressão que é um protetor de cabeça do boxe e uma capa vermelha.

- Oh meu Deus. Professor Caos está volta – disse uma mulher me pânico.

- Professor Caos – disse os outros cidadãos uns seguidos dos outros. O pânico já está naquela parte da cidade.

- Como meu primeiro ato de super vilão vou tirar sua preciosa internet – estende as mãos e aparentemente nada aconteceu.

Logo os cidadãos tentaram acessar internet pelo celular, mas misteriosamente estava sem sinal.

- Professor Caos acabou com a internet – disse todos entrando em pânico.

- Sintam o meu poder – disse dando uma risada maligna.

- Vejam ali – disse uma mulher chamando atenção de todos e apontando o dedo – é Mysterion.

Em cima do prédio estava o novo Mysterion, o mesmo que tirou a glória de Kenny.

- Viva Mysterion veio nos salvar – disse os cidadãos em coro.

- Isso se ele me pegar – disse Caos saindo de vista de todos .

- Você não vai escapar Caos – disse Mysterion indo atrás dele.

Não demora muito para internet voltar em South Park. Isso foi calculado pelo Professor Caos já que com o passar dos anos o garoto virou hacker mais temido da internet. Mexer nos IPs de todos os canais de acesso da internet da cidade não foi difícil para o garoto.

Professor Caos tenta fugir antes que seu maior rival o pegue. Como estava olhando para trás nem percebe que existe algo no seu caminho que faz esbarra acidentalmente fazendo cair. Essa barreira não é o que, mas sim alguém. Ele é Mysterion, o verdadeiro herói.

- Se entregue Caos. Seus planos de vilania acabaram – disse Mysterion Kenny.

- Quem é você? – disse o loiro vilão.

- Eu sou Mysterion.

- Como é possível se o Mysterion estava me perseguindo a moment... – para de falar quando o primeiro Mysterion chega pega dos dois – são dois agora?

- Não Caos. Na verdade existe um impostor querendo passar por mim – disse o Mysterion de preto.

- É você que é o falso – responde Kenny.

- Eu não uso roupas baratas – responde o herói.

- Escute aqui seu farsante. Eu fui o Mysterion a bastante tempo do que você está sendo – disse Kenny se aproximando do Mysterion.

Professor Caos aproveita a confusão para escapar de fininho deixando os dois heróis sozinhos.

- Eu não tenho tempo para discutir com meus admiradores – responde o herói de preto.

- Eu irei descobrir quem é você.

- Pois tente. Ninguém consegue saber a verdadeira identidade de Mysterion.

De repente os dois escutam de longe uma freada de carro, quase nos limites da cidade.

- Algo está acontecendo. Preciso ir – disse jogando uma bomba de fumaça.

- Espere – quando a fumaça se dissipa o herói de preto já tinha ido embora – que filho da puta de copião – Mysterion Kenny também vai para a fonte do barulho.

* * *

Enquanto Professor Caos estava no centro da cidade chamando atenção, Steve Black está na sua luxuosa limousine retornando para casa. Está acompanhado com seu motorista e dois seguranças. É um advogado bem sucedido que tem uma esposa que trabalha em uma empresa farmacêutica multinacional. Só que poucos sabem que é Steve responsável pela maior parte da fortuna da família Black.

- Quanto tempo a gente volta para chegar em casa? – pergunta Black meio indiferente para seus subordinados.

- Chegaremos em torno de vinte minutos – disse o motorista.

- Seja mais rápido – disse o padrão sem querendo saber das desculpas do empregado, enquanto degusta

- Sim senhor – disse acelerando sem questionar as ordens de seu chefe. A palavra de Black é lei e precisa ser rigorosamente obedecida.

Tudo seria uma ida tranqüila em casa, mas de repente um balão de tinta acerta a janela do motorista que faz uma manobra brusca e freia.

- Mas que porra que você está fazendo? – Black fica indignado já que o vinho é derramado na sua camisa branca.

- Parece que a gente está sendo... – o motorista não tem tempo de falar já que uma mão atravessa o vidro e puxa o motorista fazendo que o senhor Black fique bastante assustado.

- Vão lá fora e veja o que está acontecendo – disse Steve para seus seguranças que não falaram nada. Apenas saem da limousine e sacam as suas respectivas armas de fogo. Só que não acham nenhum sinal do agressor e do motorista.

Sorrateiramente um ser pega os dois seguranças e os nocauteia com facilidade graças aos golpes dados na nuca deles.

Steve se assusta e tenta ficar no meio da limousine trancando as portas. Fica assustado como um rato cercado por um gato.

De repente a porta esquerda da limousine é arrancada e um ser misterioso pega Steve e tira logo de veiculo para jogar no chão.

- Quem é você? – disse bastante assustado, mas reparando detalhes do misterioso ser.

É um adolescente alto com bom porte físico e com cabelos castanhos. Está vestido de... herói. Está usando uma calça e uma jaqueta justa de preto fosco, botas intensamente pretas, um cinto de utilidade preto com uma fivela dourado e alguns recipientes dourados no lado direito e esquerdo, duas tiras de coro pretas acima do pulso para deixar as mangas justas, um 'C' bordado no peito direito da jaqueta, coleira que contem uns dois centímetros de corrente, óculos estilo ciclope dos X-Mens preto sendo que na parte das lentes é branco meio transparente, um logo personalizado nas costas todo branco onde pode ler as palavras 'Coon', dentes pórticos que da um ar de selvagem e pequenas garras aparentando serem muito afiadas.

- Eu sou seu pior pesadelo.

CONTINUA


	5. A fúria de Coon

Os dois heróis estão correndo para ver quem chega primeiro no local de um suposto crime. Ambos estão determinados a resolverem a missão sozinhos, mas cabe a questão quem chegará primeiro.

Kenny, conhecendo a região, pega um atalho no cemitério. Conseguiria chegar ao local primeiro, mas reparou que alguns góticos estão no cemitério. Seria fácil ignorar-los, mas quando reparou algumas góticas com irresistíveis decote resolveu parar para... apreciar. Alguns instintos nunca mudam. Escondendo-se em um local onde consegue ver os quatro góticos principais consegue apreciar as góticas tranqüilo e ouvir as conversas deles.

- Como vão suas tentativas de conquistar o Eric Cartman? – pergunta o gótico alto pergunta para Henrietta. O nome do amigo faz que Kenny preste mais atenção na conversa do que nas góticas.

- Por enquanto estou tendo sucesso. Ele está mostrando que é um adversário a altura, mas logo ele vai está sobre meus pés – responde à gótica.

- Lembre-se Etta – disse o gótico com franja vermelha – é para ele ser um novo gótico e não seu brinquedinho pessoal.

- Eu consigo juntar o útil e o agradável. Logo ele resolverá nossos problemas em aumentar o nome de góticos – disse a gótica com confiança.

- Ou acabar com os vampiros – disse o gótico anão – afinal a idéia de ter mais góticos é para a gente ser mais fortes do que aqueles viadinhos de merda.

- Eric Cartman vai ser de grande utilidade para nós.

Agora Kenny entendeu porque a gótica fez... uma 'apresentação' no bebedouro. Ela quer seduzir seu amigo. Isso vai ser interessante ver a gótica tentar controlar o incontrolável. Incrível que pareça que ela se revelou bastante manipuladora, com certeza vai fazer um ótimo par para seu amigo. Conhecendo Cartman como Kenny o conhece não vai ser domado. Mais provável que tanto contato a gótica se apaixone pelo antigo nazista. Isso vai ser interessante.

Só que lembra que tem uma missão agora para cumprir como Mysterion. Então sai furtivamente perto do grupo para se dirigir ao misterioso acidente.

* * *

– Quem é você? – disse bastante assustado, mas reparando detalhes do misterioso ser.

– Eu sou seu pior pesadelo – disse Coon mostrando sua garra direita, enquanto com a mão esquerda está um pé de cabra que ele usou arrombar a porta da limousine.

- O que você quer? – disse se arrastando para trás.

- Quero que você conheça o inferno – Coon aproxima com o pé de cabra e da um golpe forte nas pernas de Steve fazendo o mesmo gritar de dor. Provavelmente quebrou as pernas dele.

- Você quer me matar? – disse Steve bastante apavorado e dolorido.

- Matar não, mas depois que eu terminar com você vai desejar que eu tivesse te matado – Coon larga o pé de cabra e começa desferir jogos no rosto e na barriga de sua vitima – qual é a sensação de ter dinheiro e poder, mas não representar nada para sua defesa nesse exato momento – disse rindo.

- Por favor... pare... eu dou o tanto que você quer... mas por favor... pare.

- Eu quero exclusivamente seu sofrimento – disse usando suas garras para rasgar a camisa do civil e depois desfere uns quatro golpes com a garra na cintura e um golpe de garra na face que diferentes dos outros golpes esse foi mais profundo. Provavelmente deixará marcas permanentes do rosto de Steve.

Coon pega sua pistola e aponta na cabeça de sua vitima. Mesmo sentindo muita dor arregala os olhos com o objeto letal que está sobre ele.

- Então qual é a sensação de ser dominado? Está acostumado tendo o poder. Acostumado a usar as pessoas. Fazer o que bem entender sem se preocupar com as conseqüências. Chegou o dia de pagar por tudo que você fez.

- Por favor... não me mate... – disse Steve tremendo de medo.

- Eu estou mirando muito em cima – disse com um sorriso maligno levando a mira para um lugar mais embaixo da vitima. Sem nenhum receio Coon atira bem no órgão genital da vitima. Um grito de dor pode ser escutado longe. Logo Coon chuta a cabeça do Steve fazendo ficar inconsciente.

- Que porra é essa que você fez? – disse uma voz atrás dele.

Lentamente Coon via e se depara com o Mysterion de preto.

- Agora não 'Kinny'. Não tenho tempo para o seu brincar de heroísmo – disse apontando o revolver para o herói.

- Eu não sou quem você pensa – disse o herói se abalar com o revolver apontado nele.

- Ah sim. Você é o 'Dark Mysterion' – disse se movendo lentamente em direção da limousine de Black.

- Eu sou Mysterion. Estou aqui para te levar para a justiça, seu malfeitor.

- Eu não sou um malfeitor – disse agachando e pegando uma pasta que tinha colocado na entrada da limousine e jogando para dentro do veiculo – também não sou um destruidor – tira o pente da arma – não sou um violador. Não sou um estuprador. E nem um vibrador – larga a arma no chão – eu sou um vingador. Meu nome é Coon, o herói rejeitado dessa cidade.

- Então se entregue pacificamente.

- Eu não vou me entregar – disse se afastando da limousine.

- Então vou te levar a força.

- Pois tente – mostrando as suas garras.

Mysterion já parte para cima de seu adversário para desferir uma série de golpes em Coon, mas o maior consegue se esquivar de todos os golpes de uma maneira rápida esperando uma brecha perfeita para um contra golpe.

Não tarda muito para achar. Tenta usar um gancho de direita, mas Mysterion esquiva rápido e acerta um chute bem no rosto do adversário. O dano seria mais se Coon não tivesse virando o rosto propositalmente para distribuir o impacto recebido.

- Você é bom. Isso está ficando interessante – disse dando um sorriso de satisfação.

- Eu luto para a justiça. Você pagará com que fez com esse pobre homem.

- Eu tinha contas para acertar. Eu luto para mim mesmo. Para mim é bem gratificante combater ódio com mais ódio – disse avançando para cima do Mysterion e desta vez acerta uns dois socos onde está o rim do herói – proteção? – Coon estranha quando bateu na região sentiu uma espécie de armadura.

- Prevenir nunca é demais.

- Por que tenho impressão que você é familiar?

- Eu já fui herói há muitos anos nessa cidade.

- E ainda não se lembra de mim?

- E por que eu te lembraria?

Coon da um sorriso e avança no herói. Mysterion tenta contra-atacar, mas Coon o imobiliza. Não dura muito até que o herói consegue escapar e dando um chute de resposta que é defendido pelo vingador.

- Eu já sei quem você é – disse Coon com convicção – sei quem está por trás da máscara.

A atenção do Mysterion é distraída com a chegada do Mysterion Kenny. Coon aproveita para pegar seu pé de cabra e se aproximar do herói. Aparentemente seria um golpe, mas o vingador só aproxima do ouvido e diz o seu nome, o seu verdadeiro nome.

- Como você... – questiona o herói.

De repente vem uma picape que diminui a velocidade.

- Chegou a minha carona – disse com agilidade já pulando em cima da caçamba da picape que acelera assim quando Coon sobe.

- Espera – disse o Mysterion Kenny, mas Coon consegue escapar.

Logo os dois heróis escutam as sirenes da policia. Para evitar alguns problemas os dois fogem do local para não serem confundidos como autores do crime.

Kenny tem um tempo para olhar a cena do crime. Ele conhece quem está por de trás da máscara do Coon. Agora a grande questão é: por quê? Afinal o pai de Token nunca fez nada contra o Cartman. Pior que Coon ainda deu um tiro bem nas genitálias de Steve. Kenny conhece que Eric tem uma editar de não atirar nessa região.

Qualquer jeito ele sabe onde o agressor mora. Esse mistério vai ser desvendado por ele.

* * *

- Chegamos – disse uma voz feminina.

- Obrigado por me ajudar Beth – disse Cartman já tirando parte de sua fantasia de Coon (da cintura para cima). Ficando só com a calça e uma camisa preta.

Eric Cartman planejou todos os detalhes para espancar Steve. Sabia que ele iria voltar naquela via e esperou para abordar seu alvo. Se livrar dos seguranças foi fácil o problema seria se um dos Mysterion tivesse aparecido, mas deixou essa missão para Butters. Apenas de ser mais amigo do loiro o Cartman teve que para convencer a ser novamente o Professor Caos. Foi uma distração perfeita.

A policia chegou logo em seguida depois do crime ter acontecido, mas Eric já planejou sua fuga pedindo ajuda para sua antiga aliada Beth.

Beth era da antiga equipe que Cartman montou quando era criança, equipe formada por Leeroy, Earl, Beth e até Kyle. Beth era considerado a 'puta do Cartman', porem sua função era como cérebro do grupo. Sendo antigamente gordinha, hoje emagreceu bastante chegando a ser agora uma cheinha, graças a redução de seios que fez no passado (seios tão grandes que com pouca idade já chegava a tampar seu rosto). Tendo seios de tamanho anormais não permitia que Beth fizesse atividades físicas direito e sem contar que Beth é "boa de gafo". Mesmo com a redução Beth que passou a estudar recentemente em South Park tem o par de seios maiores entre as mulheres (superando Bebe e Henrietta).

Uma loira sensual e perigosa que é capaz de fazer atos impiedosos sem nenhum remorso. Uma excelente aliada do Cartman sendo esperta, malvada e uma excelente amante (eles namoraram depois que o relacionamento de Eric e Wendy acabou, tempos depois).

- Não tem de nada Eric – responde a loira – foi divertido ver a carne retalhada e espancada do criolo. Isso foi muito excitante – disse com um sorriso perverso.

- Ele teve que mereceu. Eu faria muito mais se não tivesse sentido a presença do Mysterion – disse de uma maneira fria.

- Concordo. Eu até queria ter filmado essa cena. Que pena – a loira fica com uma cara decepcionada – mas pelo menos os policias vão achar as pobres deles.

Eric e Beth antes disso investigaram Steve Black por mínimos detalhes e acharam algo que não batia. Se levar em conta do salário que Steve ganha e a renda gerada por sua esposa é bastante incompatível com a fortuna gerada. Daí descobriu que Steve tinha um negocio desonesto de lavagem de dinheiro do poder judiciário que é praticamente a origem de 60% da fortuna da família Black. Cartman implantou provas de todo o esquema de corrupção realizado por Steve. Um plano perfeito de tortura a vitima e fazê-lo ser um criminoso no final de tudo.

- Ele vai pagar por que merece – disse Eric.

- Sem contar que esse vai ser um retorno perfeito para o Coon.

- Sabe Beth, não tenho planos para voltar como Coon.

- Não desanime. Com certeza a cidade vai receber Coon de braços abertos desta vez. Afinal os anti-heróis fazem mais sucesso que os heróis.

- Por enquanto não tenho pretensão de ser o Coon novamente.

- Tudo bem, mas mesmo assim já vou preparar o terreno para o retorno de Coon.

- Obrigado pela ajuda Beth.

- Pode contar para tudo, mesmo se quiser uma puta novamente – disse com um tom de malicia.

- Você não perde o jeito.

O casal mesmo não sendo namorados mais tem uma amizade bem... colorida. E de tempos em tempos os dois... tem um momento mais... intimo.

- Tchau Eric.

- Tchau Beth.

Os dois trocam um rápido beijo nos lábios e logo depois Eric pega a sua mochila e sai da picape. Beth vai embora e o rapaz respira profundamente para acalmar os músculos depois de uma noite agitada. Sim conseguiu realizar a sua vontade mais uma vez, mas isso não acalma muito seu intimo.

Assim entra na sua casa, deixa a mochila no sofá e sobe as escadas. Logo sua face fica um pouco angustiada. Sim , Eric Cartman teve um bom motivo de fazer o que teve que fazer o que fez. Esse motivo está no quarto de sua mãe.

- Mãe? – disse após entrar no quarto.

Liane Cartman uma mãe solteira que faz de tudo para sustentar e da o conforto para a sua casa. Modelo erótica, atriz pornográfica e prostituta são suas principais atividades de rendas. Principalmente a ultima atividade é a mais perigosa e ela pagou um preso alto com seu ultimo cliente que foi Steve Black (um homem de negocio que de tempos em tempos gosta de gastar seu dinheiro com prostitutas). Tudo começou quando a mesma se recusou a atender um pedido estranho de seu cliente: introduzir uma garrafa em sua intimidade. Só que Steve não aceitou muito a negação e espancou.

O resultado disso está que Liane deitada na cama se recuperando de diversos ferimentos. A boca está toda inchada, o olho esquerdo está roxo e o braço esquerdo está quebrado. Isso sem contar dos ferimentos escondidos por debaixo da roupa. Isso seria motivo suficiente para denunciar Steve na delegacia da mulher, porem Steve é um homem rico e importante fazendo que automaticamente não ser molestado pela policia por ter espancado uma prostituta. Ainda mais ninguém está tendo interessante de prender um afro-descendente.

- Filho – Liane esboça um sorriso, mas dói só de tentar esse esforço – onde estava?

- Estava cuidado do infeliz que te fez isso. Posso disse que ele nunca mais vai fazer isso com alguém – Cartman se aproxima de sua mãe.

- Que bom que posso contar com você, fofinho.

- Mãe. Eu sei que nunca fui um bom filho, sempre fui muito mimado e praticamente um diabo em pessoa – se ajoelha e pega a mão de sua mãe – mas prometo que vou cuidar de você e juro que nenhum homem vai te bater novamente.

- Filho – faz um carinho no rosto do Cartman – eu sempre te amei. Você é a coisa mais importante na minha vida. Eu que nunca fui uma mãe tão boa pra você.

- Você é a melhor mãe no mundo. Se o pessoal não acha isso, então que o mundo se foda.

- Oh meu filho. Eu te amo – disse derramando lagrimas emocionadas.

- Eu te amo, minha mãe – disse Cartman também derramando lagrimas.

- Eu tou com sede. Pode me pegar um pouco d'água.

- Só um instante – Cartman rapidamente sai do quarto.

- Esse é o meu garoto – diz Liane bem orgulhosa do seu filho.

Cartman estava na cozinha preparando um copo d'água.

- Então o pai do Token tinha espancado a sua mãe? Agora tudo faz sentido – disse uma voz na escuridão.

- Kenny – olha para o amigo que ainda está com a roupa de Mysterion.

- Eu bem que desconfiava de sua raiva, já que atirar no pênis de um cara é totalmente fora de sua ética.

- Ele teve que mereceu.

- Eu não te repreendo. Eu faria o mesmo se tivessem espancado a minha mãe ou irmã.

- De qualquer jeito o que passou já passou.

Kenny sorri. Ainda lembra que escutou os planos dos góticos, mas parece que seu amigo não está com cabeça para escutar isso. Sem contar que vai ser interessante Eric descobrir isso sozinho.

Mesmo com a preocupação está com sua mãe Cartman ainda não esquece que descobriu o segredo do 'Dark Mysterion'. Como não pensou nessa pessoa antes? Está na cara que esse misterioso herói tem um objetivo. Então é melhor deixar que o Kenny descubra por conta própria. Eric lava as suas mãos.

* * *

Mysterion chega à sua residência e entra na janela do seu quarto sem nenhum problema. Mais um dia como herói e mais uma vez encontrou com o verdadeiro Mysterion. Seus planos estão dando certo: está conseguindo tirar a glória do herói de South Park e ainda está sendo muito útil para baixar a taxa de criminalidade da cidade.

Contudo o misterioso Coon descobriu quem ele é realmente. Isso pode atrapalhar seus planos. Então pesquisa na internet se esse anti-herói já apareceu no passado. Não tem muito trabalho de encontrar Coon quando era criança. Vendo o físico já de cara já sabe quem é Coon.

- Eric Cartman – disse o herói. Agora está aliviado. É bem capaz que Cartman não conta para ninguém sobre sua verdadeira identidade.

Leva a grande questão: por que ele espancou quase até a morte o senhor mais rico de South Park? Por enquanto vai deixar isso de lado, afinal já passou muito tempo como herói.

Primeiro tira seu sobretudo. Tira seu colete fino, mas na verdade era um tipo de armadura em forma de colete e quando tira o herói revela que tem menos massa muscular do que apresentava. Tira a proteções do corpo e as botas. Tira a sua calça revelando que também era um tipo de armadura que protegia o quadril. Tira a camisa assim ficando só de roupa intima.

Seu corpo tem características de revelam sua verdadeira identidade. Quadril largo, seios e uma revelando que Mysterion é uma mulher. Tirando a sua mascara revela seus longos cabelos negros.

Mysterion é Wendy Testaburger.


	6. Pequenos Segredos

Mais uma manhã que Kenny acorda cedo para já preparar o café da manhã. Como agora está morando sozinho com sua irmã precisa ser mais responsável não só por ele mesmo, mas para sua irmã caçula. O loiro nunca foi de ter o luxo de ter uma infância sem nenhuma preocupação, afinal vem de uma família onde o casal vivia brigando. Seu irmão mais velho não ajudava muito, então praticamente precisou caminhar com suas próprias pernas. Começou a trabalhar dês de cedo e até chegou a vender seu próprio corpo, um fato que o rapaz tenta esquecer a cada dia. Pelo menos não pegou gosto pela profissão de profissional de sexo como a mãe de Cartman pegou.

Claro que é ninfomaníaco pelo sexo feminino. E muitas vezes para controlar esse excesso de desejo é bom e velha masturbação. Nada melhor ter um... incentivo para a... tarefa com uma Playboy.

Após de preparar o café sai do apartamento para ir para uma banca próxima para comprar uma nova Playboy já que as antigas estão já... gastas.

- Uma Playboy e um jornal – disse Kenny para um senhor da banca de jornal logo quando chegou.

- Desculpe filho, mas estamos sem Playboys.

- Sem Playboys? Então me da uma 'Revista Sex'.

- Estamos sem também.

- Tem alguma revista de nudez feminino ou de pornografia?

- Sinto muito filho. Dês quando aprovaram uma lei aqui em Colorado venda de revistas pornográficas ficaram proibidas.

- Isso quer disser...

- Que não vai encontrar nenhuma revista pornográfica em todo Colorado.

- NÃO! – o grito do Kenny é tão grande que o eco pode ser escutado acima do país. Acima do continente. Até acima do planeta Terra. Inclusive em...

– _Ola sou Kenny Nelson. Relações publicas do Hilton. Quero saber se está tudo em ordem? – as palavras do homem paralisam tudo, fazendo que todos prestem atenção nele. É como se tudo fosse um jogo e alguém tivesse apertado 'Start'._

_Scott ia falar, mas Kenny tampa a boca do ruivo._

– _Estamos bem – disse Kenny._

– _Mesmo? Desejam mais Chili, café ou algo mais?_

_George e Tweek se olham e diz ao mesmo tempo:_

– _Queremos mais café._

_-NÃO! – de repente vem um grito do nada_

...uma outra fic o grito do Kenny pode ser escutado.

- E quando essa lei foi aprovado?

- Foi uns quatro dias atrás se não me engano.

- Quem teve essa idéia de... – de repente algo na mente do Kenny revela como essa lei foi aprovado, ou melhor, quem influenciou para essa lei fosse aprovado – Wendy – disse com os dentes trincados.

* * *

- Então o bundão não veio para escola hoje? Que bom – disse Kyle, enquanto estava no carro junto com Stan e Kenny.

- Sim. O Cartman ficou em casa para cuidar da mãe dele que foi espancada – responde o loiro.

- Por falar nisso é verdade que estão contanto por aí em que o pai de Token foi espancado por um ser misterioso? –Stan pergunta.

- Eu vi falar – responde Kyle – Kenny sabe de alguma coisa?

- Bem eu vi um ser misterioso que saiu onde estava o pai de Token com os seguranças e motorista inconscientes – disse isso fechando os olhos.

- E você não conseguiu impedir isso? – Kyle pergunta surpreso.

- O Mysterion falso me atrapalhou muito.

- Mysterion falso? – pergunta Stan e Kyle juntos.

- Enfim algum tempo tem um engraçadinho que está se passando por Mysterion no meu lugar. O problema que todos pensam que ele é o verdadeiro Mysterion e não eu – Kenny bufa de raiva.

- Pensava que você tinha voltado como Mysterion, não pensava que alguém estava se passando por sua antiga identidade secreta – fala Stan enquanto dirige.

- Ainda no caso do pai de Token foi descoberto que ele era o cabeça de um esquema de corrupção de lavagem de dinheiro – disse Kyle.

- Talvez o pai do Token teve o que mereceu – responde Kenny.

- Por fala nisso vi no facebook que foi... Cartman que fez isso usando aquela antiga fantasia ridícula de Coon, isso é verdade? – questiona Kyle.

- Sim – disse Kenny.

- O QUE? AQUELE GORDO FILHO DA PUTA FEZ ISSO? ELE PRECISA IR PARA A CADEIA.

- A denuncia contra o pai de Token vai fazer a policia se concentrar mais nele do que quem o espancou – responde Kenny.

- Sei que Cartman é racista, mas nunca vi espancando alguém por isso. Você sabe o porquê, Kenny? – pergunta Stan.

- É que a mãe do Cartman foi espancada pelo pai de Token – a noticia choca Stan e Kyle.

- E por que ele não denunciou o pai de Token para a policia? – pergunta Kyle.

- Porque a policia não ia fazer nada. Cartman sempre diz quando um negro rico faz um crime praticamente é ignorado pela policia – responde Kenny – então ele não teve escolha.

- Mas...

- Kyle. O que você faria se alguém batesse na sua mãe? – pergunta Stan.

O judeu abaixa a cabeça e não fala nada. Com certeza assim como Stan e Kenny tem a mesma opinião: faria a mesma coisa que o Cartman fez com o agressor de sua mãe.

- Por falar nisso Kenny a Wendy está aprontando muito com você? – Stan pergunta.

Kenny se encolhe.

- Está tão grave assim? – pergunta Kyle.

- Você não faz nem idéia – responde o loiro.

- O que ela fez?

- Prefiro não comentar. Alias alguém já fez alguma coisa merda que se arrependeu? – pergunta Kenny tentando esquecer seus problemas com a morena.

- Pra mim foi ter feito aquela aposta do Cartman quando era criança – responde Kyle.

- Que aposta?

- Aquela de provar a existência de duendes.

- Ah. Tou ligado até você teve que chupar o saco dele.

- Eu não chupei. No final aquele filho da puta criou uma cópia minha e dele para cumprir a aposta. Que merda.

- E pra você Stan, qual foi a sua maior merda que você já fez – Kenny pergunta.

- Troca-troca.

- O que? – disse Kyle e Kenny ao mesmo tempo.

- Sim. Quando iniciei o estilo roqueiro eu entrei muito na onda e tinha um grupo que eu andava que fazia um jogo estilo verdade e desafio aonde rolava orgias para os escolhidos. A proporção era 12 mulheres e quatro caras, infelizmente tive vezes que a sorte me abandonou – disse Stan suspirando por algo bem... desagradável.

- Isso explica em uma determinada época que você não estava sentando direito – Kenny diz vaiando no amigo.

- Prefiro não lembrar disso,

- Bem dês que você teve aquela síndrome de cinismo ficou estranho – disse Kyle.

- Isso é muito chato. Não posso ver alguma coisa que já vejo tudo como merda. Sempre preciso ingerir um pouco de álcool para eu ver as coisas normais.

- Vem cá Stan. Quantas as vezes você liberou seu cuzinho para esse grupo? – disse Kenny vaiando.

- Olha só quem fala. Você não tem muita moral para falar isso. Esqueceu do seu passado?

- Sim eu me lembro do passado, mas isso que não quer disse que foi no presente. Diferente de você.

- É Stan – disse Kyle entrando na brincadeira – como dizem por ai. Com o tempo você se acostuma.

- O que? – Kenny e Stan falam ao mesmo tempo.

Kyle não é muito de vaiar criativamente como seus outros amigos. E muitas vezes têm fracasso quando está vaiando de alguém. Nessa situação alem de ter fracasso na ação ainda as próprias palavras voltaram contra ele.

A sorte dos três rapazes que Cartman não estava no carro para vaiar dos três.

* * *

Uma breve rotina que Butters leva quando está no colégio. Ou está conversando com seus amigos ou está sozinho lendo algum livro ou jogando no celular. O que o loiro não esperava que uma Lexus está o observando de longe já observando seu alvo antes de dar seu bote. Lentamente a garota ruiva chega perto do garoto loiro como se não quisesse nada até chegar perto do loiro e empurrar o livro para baixo com o dedo para chamar atenção do loiro.

- Ei você! Por acaso você é amigo de Eric Cartman? – pergunta sorrindo.

Butters levanta o olhar e cora ao ver o decote da gótica. Rapidamente olha os olhos da mesma para sustentar um dialogo.

- S-sim... eu sou amigo dele...

- Sabe que minha amiga está interessada nele e como boa amiga gostaria de saber se seu amigo é um bom rapaz. Não quero que ela quebre a cara.

- De forma alguma. Eric é um bom amigo e com certeza não vai brincar com os sentimentos de sua amiga.

- Isso é bom. Por falar nisso ele não veio hoje, por quê?

- Ele teve que cuidar da mãe que está... doente.

- Bem é um filho prestativo. Isso é um bom sinal do caráter dele. Aposto que minha amiga não vai se arrepender – senta no lado – e quem sabe a gente não se da bem também – faz uns carinhos das costas.

- Sabe Lexus, você pode se vestir de gótica, mas não pode me enganar duas vezes – disse Butters se levantando.

- Como sabe o meu nome?

- Eu sei que você trabalhou no Raisins anos passados e sei muito bem como você manipulava os outros.

- Era uma conformista antigamente. Não sou mais assim.

- Vejo que você se ajuntou no grupo dos 'viadinhos de preto', mas mesmo assim eu não confio em você. Então passar bem – o Butters se afasta rapidamente saindo de longe da garota.

Ela levou um fora. Para uma pessoa comum isso é um pouco desestimulador, mas para Lexus é algo... interessante. Para a garota nunca encontrou um homem que resistisse aos seus encantos e o garoto loiro foi o primeiro. Agora Lexus entende sua amiga Henrietta de se empenhar tanto para seduzir o Cartman. Sua amiga gosta de desafio e parece que Lexus também.

- Garoto loiro que eu não sei o seu nome, mas você vai ser meu – disse de uma forma maliciosa para si mesma.

- Posso falar em você em particular?

Kenny estranha que Token veio pessoalmente para falar com ele.

- Tudo bem – o loiro se afasta de Kyle e Stan onde estavam conversando seguindo único garoto negro de sua sala já que Nichole se mudou algum tempo atrás.

Apesar de ser uma cidade pequena e conviver com muitos anos com a mesma turma dês da terceira série Kenny nunca foi de conversar com Token. As diferenças sociais e também pelo fato de Token sempre andar mais com a gangue do Craig do que a gangue dele é outro fator.

- O que você quer falar comigo? – pergunta Kenny diretamente.

Token respira profundamente antes de falar já que está com seus nervos abalados. Afinal seu pai foi violentamente atacado e ainda por cima seu agressor fez questão de deixar claro que foi ele como também novamente vai sair impune desse crime. Sim a atitude de denunciar Eric Cartman para a policia foi tomada, mas infelizmente não adiantou nada. É bem provável que o racista conseguiu manipular os policias que foram para sua casa para provar que ele é Coon. Portanto tem que tomar outra atitude:

- Desejo formar a equipe Coon and Friends novamente.

Sim a equipe que Token está falando é uma equipe formada pelos amigos e colegas que se dispuseram a serem heróis. Inicialmente foi liderado pelo próprio Coon, mas ele foi expulso da equipe por ser um líder bastante autoritário onde o Mysterion tomou a liderança. O nome da equipe se manteve para deixar o Coon furioso, segundo Kenny.

- Coon and Friends? Por que isso de repente?

- Sei que você está atuando como Mysterion novamente. Sei que existe um Mysterion falso que está tirando seu sossego. Você não vai conseguir pegar o impostor sozinho se não tiver ajuda dos outros.

- E qual é o seu interesse nisso tudo?

- Acertar as contas com o Coon, é claro.

Kenny não sabe o que falar, afinal até entende o motivo da raiva do seu colega afro descendente tem pelo seu amigo, mas não quer explicar o motivo que Cartman fez o que fez foi justamente que Steve espancou Liane Cartman. Revelar essa informação é também revelar que Steve estava com um caso extraconjugal, essa informação pode abalar mais ainda as estrutura da família Black.

- Não acho muito que Coon vai aparecer depois disso.

- Ele vai aparecer. Por algum motivo Coon está fazendo admiradores e com certeza vai encher o ego do infeliz. Então o que me diz de retornar o antigo grupo de herói? Posso convencer Craig a também participar dessa parada.

- Está bem. Eu vou falar com Kyle, Stan e Timmy. Você fala com os outros.

- Garanto que você não vai se arrepender – disse Token sorrindo

* * *

Craig está no seu canto conversando com seus amigos, Tweak e Clyde, quando reparar seu amigo Token e Kenny se afastando. O que Token tem em mente não deve ser boa coisa afinal envolver com o loiro é problemas. Não que o moreno odeie a presença de Kenny, afinal já teve oportunidade de conversar com ele e até que não chato não. O problema que Kenny anda demais com a gangue do Stan e com certeza isso representa muitos problemas.

Clyde está desabafando sua raiva para Tweak que, como sempre, está tremendo todo e dizendo "É muita pressão". Craig fica surpreso como seu amigo Clyde mudou muito com o passar dos anos. Antes era um ser pacifico que gostava de evitar confusão e agora praticamente está sendo igual ao... Cartman?

Tudo começou quando Eric Cartman conseguiu emagrecer (um milagre que Craig nunca esperava de ver na vida). O garoto de toca peruana nunca foi com a cara do garoto racista, mas tem que admitir que depois de emagrecer ele ficou mais... suportável de conviver. Cartman não mais faz questão de ficar chamando atenção. Até mesmo a atitude de humilhar os outros diminuiu 90%.

Porem se Cartman ficou mais calmo em conseqüência disso Clyde ficou mais bravo. Agora sendo o 'mais gordo da classe' passou a receber todos os apelidos que antigamente pertencia do Cartman. Conseqüência disso o garoto passou a ficar mais nervoso e sarcástico. E agora Clyde é como se fosse um reflexo de Eric do passado se irritando com tudo.

Para a sorte dele ainda é considerado o 'garoto mais bonito' da turma, mas Clyde não conseguiu ser tão astuto como Cartman em termos de manipulação.

Sua atenção é desviada quando seus olhos quando ver uma loira com... boa 'comissão de frente'. Por algum motivo estranho ela estava trocando algumas palavras com Kevin, um nerd que acompanhou Cartman junto com Clyde e Ike para serem piratas anos atrás.

Craig já ouviu falar dela. Beth é o nome da garota mais peituda de South Park. Muitos homens a cobiçam, mas poucos conseguiram conquistá-la. Foi através dela que Eric Cartman conseguiu se invejado pelo publico masculino onde foi o primeiro que ficou com ela. Craig nunca reparou Beth já que estava em um... difícil relacionamento... ou estava completamente hipnotizado e dependente por sua antiga namorada.

O nome da garota: Henrietta Biggle, uma gótica com também uma boa comissão de frente. Sim foi uma maravilha está namorando com a gótica, mas no final de tudo foi dispensado pela garota. Craig descobriu que a gótica é uma viúva negra pelo pior jeito: sendo vitima dela.

Dês disso que nunca foi o mesmo. Antes com grande facilidade de sedução e agora praticamente ficou muito abalado e ferido assim perdendo toda sua sedução. Sim o garoto seguiu se apaixonar perdidamente pela gótica, mas por fim a mesma só brincou com seus sentimentos.

Agora ver uma loira com físico bem... interessante. Claro que não tem um quadril... tão interessante como a gótica tem, mas os tamanhos dos seios compensa a ausência de um lado. Craig sente em uma mulher uma coisa que não estava sentindo há muito tempo: desejo.

- Poxa se eu tivesse ela loira comigo eu seria tão feliz – disse Craig para ele mesmo.

* * *

- Eu não sei como você me convenceu a eu vim pra cá – disse Wendy para Bebe.

- Eu sei que você está andando aprontando com Kenny você precisa tirar o loiro da cabeça – responde a loira.

- Depois que eu fiz com o infeliz com certeza ele não vai mexer mais comigo.

- Mas impedir as vendas de revistas de nudez e pornográficas de todo colorado foi demais.

- Não sei como homens ainda comprar revistas como Playboy ainda nos dias de hoje. Eles nunca ouviram falar de internet?

- Bem do mesmo jeito como existe algumas garotas que compram revista de nudez masculina nos dias de hoje.

Wendy cora. Sim a morena secretamente compra mensalmente diversas revistas de nudez masculina. Namorar com Cartman despertou muito a sua sexualidade. Incrível quando estava namorando com Stan ou com Token ela não era assim, mas seu terceiro namorado fez as coisas ficarem mais... intensas.

O namoro acabou tranquilamente, mas Wendy, com o tempo, sentiu falta... de apreciar a anatomia do corpo masculino. Foi a parti daí que secretamente começou a comprar revistas de nudez masculino. O motivo de não usar internet é para não ter risco de alguém descobrir... esse segredos indo para os históricos do computador que mesmo depois de limpos ainda davam para saber aonde o usuário mexeu. Porem sua amiga descobriu. Para a sua sorte Bebe guardou segredo.

E agora Bebe convenceu a morena e ao um... 'clube das mulheres' para deixar de ver só a anatomia masculina só no papel. Ainda mais o plano de Wendy de tirar revistas como Playboy em circulação do mercado também mexeu com as revistas que ela... tem costume de comprar.

Logo o primeiro Stipe chega ao palco. O jovem está vestido socialmente e com um chapéu dando aquele ar de criminoso das antigas. Toda atenção do publico feminino está no stipe que acabou de chegar.

Não tarda muito para um fundo musical começar e o stipe começa fazer movimentos de rebolado fazendo os primeiros gritos do publico feminino. Sexualmente começa tirar sua gravata enquanto dança bem lento. Quando desfaz o nó se abaixa e caminha de quarto para uma mulher da platéia onde segura o queimo da mesma e começa aproximar o rosto para um beijo. Quando estava praticamente milímetros para os lábios se tocarem o rapaz se afasta deixando sua gravata com a mulher.

Aproveitando estando no chão meio que se deita para passar a mão no seu corpo como se induzisse a platéia tocar no seu corpo. Toda atenção está no dançarino, inclusive de Wendy. De uma maneira súbita o rapaz se levanta para se expor com mais intensidade. Pouco a pouco começa a tirar seu chapéu fazendo passa por cima do seu rosto para por fim revelar sua bela face.

- Aquele não é... Kenny? – disse Wendy incrédula.

Bebe só sorri, enquanto assiste o show. Kenny começa a tirar seu blazer coloca no seu ombro onde está o leve caminhar em direção onde entrou. Logo vira para platéia onde joga seu blazer no lado assim começando tirar lentamente a sua cabeça para revelar pouco a pouco seu peitoral.

O loiro sempre está constante atividade física para ter o melhor corpo. Sem contar que antes do show passa um pouco de óleo no corpo para destacar seu físico esculpido. Mesmo concentrado repara que Bebe e Wendy estão assistindo seu show. Um pequeno sorriso se forma no rosto do loiro já que agora pode se vingar da morena.

Assim que tira sua camisa social pouco a pouco, enquanto rebola. Enquanto tira passa a mão do próprio tronco onde mistura sexualidade, erotismo, inocência e masculinidade. Para um homem hetero acharia tudo isso gay, mas para uma mulher isso leva a loucura. De uma vez puxa a sua calça. Como é uma cala de stipe é facilmente tirada com um puxão assim ficando só de sunga, uma minúscula sunga de fio dental que deixa boa parte da bunda amostra e destaca muito... os dotes do rapaz.

Agora vem a parte onde Kenny fatura um dinheiro a mais no show. Assim se aproximando lentamente na platéia começa a rebolar lentamente para induzir uma atitude das mulheres que ele tanto espera. Logo diversas mulheres de diferentes idades já começam colocar dinheiro na sunga do rapaz, algumas mais discretas só colocando dinheiro e outras aproveitando para rapidamente... tirar 'alguma casquinha' discretamente no corpo do rapaz, já que a casa tem regras rígidas que a platéia não pode passar a mão descaradamente no corpo dos stipers.

Kenny não deixa de reparar um olhar de ciúmes da morena. Isso anime o loiro. Para um 'grande final', Kenny pega seu chapéu e coloca na altura da virilha. Daí solta o chapéu, mas a veste não cai já que está apoiado no pênis que se encontra ereto. A platéia vai a loucura com isso. Por fim Kenny coloca seu chapéu na cabeça tendo o cuidado de tampar sua intimidade e se vira assim finalizando a musica e conseqüentemente o show. Sua ultima provação para o publico feminino é da um tapa na sua própria bunda que deixa as espectadoras mais eufóricas ainda.

- Uau! Não deixo de apreciar o show do Kenny mesmo já tendo experimentado o material – disse Bebe com malicia – então Wendy o que você achou?

A morena não fiz nada. A loira sendo que Wendy está totalmente hipnotizada. Pelo jeito ela gostou!

* * *

- Mysterion. O anjo de South Park. Quem é ele? Um misterioso jovem anda fantasiado durante as noites e está ajudando a baixa de ondas da criminalidade. O sucesso desse misterioso herói está sendo tão contagioso que muitos saem na noite imitando o herói – disse uma repórter que está apresentando um programa de noticia.

- Se eles falam do Mysterion assim imagine quando Cereal de Fruta retornar também – disse Bradley Biggle que está confortavelmente sentado no sofá de short e camisa sem manga, trajes de dormir.

O rapaz teve um bom crescimento ficando na altura de Stan e Kenny, mas não desenvolveu muito massa muscular sendo assim magro. A diferença agora é que seus cabelos estão mais rebeldes e sua face menos inocente assim revelando que o rapaz amadureceu. Na escola é bastante popular entre as garotas, mas nunca fica com uma garota fixa.

- Steve Black que foi brutalmente espancado está sendo acusado de ser um mandante de uma série esquema de lavagem de dinheiro do poder judiciário. As provas estão em investigação. Leva a pergunta quem o denunciou? Segundos jovens diz que um misterioso ser mascarado tanto espancou o advogado como também deixou provas do senhor Black. A noticia que rola que foi um justiceiro mascarado que se autodenomina como Coon.

- Coon? – disse uma voz atrás de Bradley.

- Irmã. Não quer assistir o jornal comigo? – o loiro repara que sua irmã estava atrás dele.

Ela não diz nada e já começa a se retirar da sala para ir para o quarto.

-...- essa é uma imagem que está rolando no facebook na cidade de South Park sobre o misterioso justiceiro – a televisão mostra a foto de Eric Cartman como Coon estando correndo selvagemmente. Nesse momento que Henrietta para e frisa na tela – a policia anda investigando o misterioso ser – logo, após da foto sumir da televisão a Henrietta continua seu caminho.

O rapaz nem se incomoda com a retirada da sua irmã. Muito menos com as roupas que a mesma estava usando. Estava usando uma camisa meio transparente preta bem sex que levaria qualquer homem a loucura, exceto Bradley. Afinal cresceu com Henrietta e de certa forma tem boas relações com a irmã. Se fosse outra mulher ficaria excitado com uma mulher que possui curvas... tentadora, mas o loiro não se sente a vontade a ter desejos incestos.

Henrietta chega ao seu quarto... sorrindo. Vai na sua cama, levanta o colchão e pega um envelope velho onde tira tem diversas fotos de Coon. Fotos quando ele tinha entre oito a dez anos e usando a antiga fantasia e sendo ainda gordinho.

- Então ele voltou – disse a gótica, enquanto repara cada foto. Logo liga seu computador, entra no facebook para procurar a foto atual de Coon. Não tem muito trabalho e logo acha a foto onde não tarda de imprimir – ele ficou tão... bonito – disse suspirando.

Ela se lembra da época que freqüentava a seita que adorava um deus das trevas chamado Cthulhu. Segundo a antiga crença o deus das trevas despertaria de seu sono para cobrir o mundo em trevas e recompensaria seus adoradores. Até que um dia que Cthulhu acordou do seu sono, mas a parte de 'cumprir o mundo com trevas'.

Todo tempo de adorar um deus das trevas não serviram para nada tanto que nem se preocupou em esconder alguns trechos que podem revelar como derrotar o deus das trevas a um, segundo ela, um viadinho encapuzado igual ao seu irmão.

Só que tempos depois descobriu o motivo que Cthulhu não ter cumprido com as profecias: o deus estava sendo manipulado por um simples garoto. Um garoto que apresentou a mesma, segundo Henrietta, a mesma viadagem de se vestir de herói, mas diferente do seu irmão ou do Mysterion esse sim fez alguma coisa de útil. Matou Justin Bieber com diversos fãs.

Sim o menino gordinho estava alterando o mundo de acordo com sua vontade. Isso fascinou a gótica. Finalmente encontrou alguém que não era conformista. Soube que ele tentou ser um herói no passado, mas os cidadãos de South Park não deram bola para o garoto.

Henrietta sabe muito bem do motivo como ele não foi lembrado nem como herói e nem como vilão: por ele ter sido gordinho. Bullying na escola é algo tão natural que mesmo as pessoas nem se dão conta quando estão praticando ou não. Pior que é uma hipocrisia que muitos afirmam que são contra, mas praticam diariamente.

A prova disso é o próprio Coon. Como é que toda a população só vai dá valor no garoto nos dias atuais? Uma simples resposta: agora o garoto não é mais gordo, está dentro dos padrões da sociedade.

Henrietta sabe sofreu na pele o bullying de ser uma gorda no colégio. Um grande tormento que influenciou sua decisão de ser gótica e também influenciou do momento para ser uma 'viúva negra' para os rapazes. Quanto ela queria encontrar alguém que a amasse do jeito que ela era.

A gótica só foi conseguiu chamar atenção dos garotos quando começou naturalmente emagrecer. Aquilo deixou ela tão nervosa que decidiu que a partir daquele dia não vai ser mais os rapazes que brincariam com ela, mas a própria gótica teria todos na palma da mão.

Foi assim que se tornou alguém bem difícil de conquistar aonde à gótica selecionasse a dedo quem ficaria com ela e não. Mesmo os poucos homens privilegiados pagariam um alto preço assim ficando totalmente a mercês dela. Como se ela roubasse a alma dos rapazes.

Daí ela analisa seu atual alvo: Eric Cartman. É a primeira vez que ver um homem a altura de seu jogo de sedução e manipulação. Alguém bonito e viril que fascina muito a gótica, porem sua amargura não permite a se entregar para ele. Ela só vai aceita-lo quando o manipulador de South Park estiver a mercês dela.

Contudo ela não se esqueceu de Coon aonde ela admite que foi seu primeiro amor. Um amor platônico aonde era daria tudo para saber quem era o menino por trás da mascara. Principalmente agora que o menino agora é homem.

O jeito selvagem do anti-herói não mudou nem um pouco. Ele não respeita lei e a ninguém, nem mesmo respeita aos deuses. E se ele tivesse no seu quarto naquele exato momento, encarando a gótica que está vestida tão... tentadora. O que ele faria? Com certeza a colocaria na cama.

Henrietta deita como se o próprio Coon estivesse a forçando a se deita. Ela já imagina o rapaz olhando para a mesma cheio de luxuria e com intenções nada decentes. Claro que a garota não iria se entregar fácil iria lutar para se liberar das garras do malfeitor, mas não teria sucesso, já que Coon apresenta mais força e altura.

Sim a gótica estaria totalmente a mercês do anti-herói que não tardaria de deslizar sua boca no corpo dela. Passando o dedo no pescoço, face, lábios sente até o calor previamente do ousado rapaz que a exploraria sem se importar se a gótica quer ou não. Ela tentaria gritar, mas o rapaz a beijaria impedindo da gótica de gritar.

Logo após desse beijo o rapaz tamparia a boca com o lençol da própria cama para impedir qualquer protestos da garota. E pudor ele exploraria seus fartos seios a possuindo sem nenhum sentimento de culpa ou remorso de meio que forçar a gótica para isso.

Lá se encontra Henrietta sozinha no quarto, sozinha com imaginação fruindo, com o lençol na boca, esponto seus seios e massageando com suas próprias mãos. Já gemendo pelo delicioso ato de alto - estimulo.

Sim se o Coon estivesse ali estaria se deliciando dos seios da gótica, mas ainda assim não se daria por satisfeito. Suas mãos tiraria a calcinha dela a deixando totalmente exposta, mostrando sua intimidade que poucos homens tiveram privilegio de ver. Sim estaria Henrietta de pernas abertas sendo traída pelo seu próprio corpo que derrama seu próprio suco.

Sem aviso Coon abre seu zíper revelando o pênis grande e grosso fazendo até a gótica arregalar os olhos de um misto de medo e prazer. Sem aviso prévio o rapaz a penetra assim virando um só corpo com Henrietta.

Está a gótica com a calcinha abaixada da mesma se masturbando e com a boca tampado pelo lençol, mas em sua imaginação está o anti-herói a estuprando mostrando quem está no comando. Pior que antes o lençol era para impedir da mesma gritar ou protesta estaria agora abafando todos os gritos e gemidos que a boca com batom preto emitiria.

Não tardaria para os dois entrarem em um orgasmo juntos. Coon nem se daria o trabalho de gozar fora, mas gozaria dentro liberando toda a semente dentro dela sem se importar deixar a mesma grávida ou passar uma possível DST.

O herói sairia dela e iria embora assim deixando a gótica deitada, abusada e vulnerável, mas prometendo que faria outra visita para ter... mais. Sim tudo isso não foi real, mas o orgasmo foi.

Sim, Coon retornou para South Park e nem sabe o impacto que causou em sua maior fã.

"Preciso tê-lo para mim" esse é o ultimo pensamento aonde a gótica adormece e instintivamente se cobre.


	7. Manipulação não é o bastante - Parte 01

Concentração. É a palavra que chave para o momento que Eric Cartman está passando naquele momento. Está colocando faixas nas mãos como os lutadores de boxes fazem. Já que vai lutar boxe com o melhor lutador do clube de boxe do colégio. Sim faz anos que o ex-gordinho que não luta corpo a corpo com alguém, pelo menos não em South Park.

Tudo começou quando por iniciativa própria desafio o clube de boxe que conseguiria vencer o melhor lutador deles: Token Black. Sabe que o jovem afro-descendente rico quer vingança para isso. Tanto que está sabendo que ele 'convenceu' Kenny para formar novamente o Coon and Friends para combatê-lo. Cartman não se preocupa muita com isso já que pode contar com a lealdade do melhor amigo. Bem provável que o loiro está fazendo uma ação que poucas pessoas esperam dele: usar uma pessoa.

Não é a toa que Cartman e Kenny são melhor amigos porque ambos se entendem. Sabe que o loiro encapuzado pode aparecer bem pobre, calado e na dele, mas por de trás do capuz se encontra um jovem tão manipulador como ele. Uma das provas que o loiro é bem manipulador foi o sucesso de Mysterion sobre Coon.

De certa forma o loiro conseguiu na época manipular os policias que estava fazendo algo de importante. Na mesma forma o loiro conseguiu manipular os pais para tratar melhor os filhos e tomou a liderança do antigo grupo de heróis. Sem contar às seduções que fez nas garotas para 'financiar' seus caprichos conseguindo algumas regalias como videogames portáteis, celulares, computador e entre outras coisas.

Sabe que o loiro não tem interesse de prejudicar o melhor amigo. Não difícil deduzir que Kenny está fazendo isso para conseguir desmascarar o segundo Mysterion e está usando o Token para fazer o trabalho árduo de formar a equipe para ele.

Por fim tem que se concentrar na luta que vai ter daqui a pouco. Mesmo se é uma luta esportiva, mas todo mundo já está sabendo da inimizade entre ele e Token, portanto todos vão ver a briga entre os dois. O esporte só foi uma desculpa de brigar no colégio se a interferência da direção e das autoridades, afinal crimes contra afro-descendentes não é tolerado nos E.U.A.

Três motivos que está motivando Cartman para lutar. O primeiro mesmo é para acertar a inimizade com o afro-descendente. O segundo é algo bem pessoal. E o terceiro... é algo bem... interessante.

- Eric – o rapaz escuta uma voz feminina o chamando. Uma voz que antes era cheia de indiferença e repulsa por completo por sua pessoa, agora é uma voz afetiva, carinhosa e aconchegante. Uma voz que passou muito tempo mexendo no seu coração.

- Wendy – ainda sentado, estando ainda ocupado colocando a faixa, sorri para a garota.

- Está nervoso nessa luta? – disse a morena se sentando no lado dele.

- Nem um pouco.

- Que idéia é essa de brigar com o Token?

- Apenas queria desafiar o melhor lutador de boxe aqui do colégio, não tenho culpa que ele é o melhor.

- Isso não é desculpa. Te conheço muito bem para saber que você tem alguns planos em mente.

- Pelo jeito eu não consigo esconder as coisas de você – ri um pouco.

- Diga Eric. Por que você quer lutar com Token? É por causa de sua vingança?

- Não. Eu já me vinguei, não tenho mais nada com a família Black. Pelo contrário é o Token que quer se vingar de mim. Então para quer adiar esse confronto?

- Existe algo mais, né?

- Sim – Cartman termina de colocar a faixa nas mãos acaricia o rosto de sua ex-namorada. A morena fecha os olhos aproveitando o toque do rapaz que já foi seu – Wendy. Meu principal objetivo é demonstrar a minha autoridade – diz com um sorriso confiante.

- Sua autoridade?

- Sim. Dês de pequeno vejo que as pessoas me menospreza, me odiavam, me subestimavam. Claro que parte de tudo isso foi minha culpa. Porem um sentimento de ódio de pensar que outras pessoas que fazia coisas tão más como eu fazia eram mais bem aceitas por justamente serem... magros – disse suspirando.

- Eric. Me perdoe por ter sido uma das pessoas que te julgou antes.

- Não a culpo. Tenho mais agradecer. Afinal foi pelo seu ódio que conseguir mudar e como foi com seu amor que eu conseguir me controlar – disse se levantando – não se preocupe eu ficarei bem – estende a mão fazendo a morena pegar e se ajudada a se levantar – depois da luta as pessoas vão ter que me respeitar ou pela paz ou pelo medo – da seu sorriso macabro.

- Isso parece terrorismo.

- Isso não é como terrorismo, isso é terrorismo.

- Você não muda.

- Pelo contrário eu mudei bastante.

- Tenha uma boa luta e boa sorte em impressionar a gótica.

- Como? – Eric cora.

- Eu te conheço muito bem. Sei que você quer impressionar alguma garota com a briga. Sei que uma gótica anda de perseguindo ultimamente. Presumo que seja ela que você está lutando.

- Cacete.

- Seu segredo está bem guardado comigo – disse abraçando o rapaz – espero que você guarde o meu.

- Pode deixa – retribui um abraço.

Eric Cartman ainda lembra muito como esse elo de afeto começou assim como sua motivação para aprender a lutar.

* * *

**Flashback**

Esgotado, é a palavra que pode descrever Cartman naquele exato momento. Está com as mãos tremendo e as pernas não agüentando o próprio peso. Mas o que está deixando o garoto de dez anos assim? Uma simples resposta: treinamento físico.

Tudo isso começou dês que teve sua luta com Wendy depois ter debochado do câncer de mama. Se perguntar se mereceu todos os golpes que recebeu em seu corpo uma terceira pessoa vai responder imediatamente que sim, mas para visão de Cartman não mereceu.

O que deu errado? Aonde foi que ele errou? Não está se referindo em ter apanhado por uma garota, mas todo fator que fez para evitar a briga. Foi tão astuto em evitar a briga em um dia assim ficando depois da aula por ter cagado na mesa do professor que pensou escaparia da briga, mas seus colegas conspiraram contra ele a marcando no dia seguinte. Logo manipulou sua mãe e os pais da garota para punir a garota que aparentemente deu certo. Aonde foi que errou? Talvez por ter cutucado novamente no assunto do câncer de mama, talvez.

O "X" da questão não é nem por ter apanhado por uma garota, mas que sua manipulação não conseguiu evitar tudo isso. Aonde foi que errou? Manipulou os professores e direção, mas não deu em nada. Manipulou o antigo namorado da garota, mas não conseguiu tirar nenhuma reação do rapaz. Manipulou os pais da garota, mas por fim não deu errado. Aonde está seu erro?

Para Cartman manipular é uma das armas mais letais e eficiente existindo em toda história da humanidade. Acreditando tanto nisso pensou se tivesse um alto grau de manipulação não precisaria mais de nada. O garoto é do tipo de não sujar as próprias mãos assim usando a astucia e a inteligência para realizar seus fins.

Contudo a luta com Wendy desencadeou dentro do garoto que a manipulação não é o bastante. Mesmo não importando a astucia nunca pode superar todas as situações. Então por que não mudar isso? Por que não aprender a lutar?

Muita gente zombaria em saber que Cartman está começando a fazer exercícios físicos para ser forte. Que logo vai desistir. Porem se isso for uma obsessão, existirá algo que o parará? Não foi ele que montou uma banda de rock cristão só para provar para o Kyle que poderia ganhar um disco de platina? Não foi ele que vegetou no computador junto com Kyle, Stan e Kenny para superar o nerd do "World of Warcraft"? Não foi ele que fez uma aposta para provar a existência de um duende? Não foi ele que conseguiu mudar a lei dos E.U.A para aprovarem as pesquisas de células troncos? Não foi ele que uniu três jovens para serem verdadeiros piratas? Não foi ele que convenceu um deus das trevas a fazer suas vontades?

Sim. Tudo isso são provas que se o garoto coloca alguma coisa na cabeça não há ninguém que fique no seu caminho. Começar uma vida cheia de atividades físicas para justamente aprender a luta não é nada para ele. Principalmente quando sua motivação é o ódio.

'A única forma de combater ódio é com mais ódio ainda'. Uma filosofia de vida que Cartman segue a risca. Não é a toa que de todos na sala é que sempre começa a provocar e humilhar alguém já porque sabe que vai ser atacado cedo ou tarde. Então a melhor defesa é o ataque.

Eric começou uma série de atividades físicas para justamente melhorar seu desempenho físico nas lutas, mas para isso teve que treinar em uma cidade vizinha a segredos de todos já que se treinasse em South Park era bem capaz de ser ridiculazido pelos seus colegas.

Sua mãe como sempre fez esse mimo em colocar seu filho em uma academia comum e de artes marciais. Para Liane realizar a vontade de filho foi uma das melhores coisas, já que estava preocupando com a saúde do filho

Estava perdendo peso, mas os pesos que colocavam no seu corpo davam impressão que não.

A criação de Coon foi justamente uma desculpa para colocar as habilidades em xeque. Graças a isso conseguiu treinar suas habilidades de luta e de 'parkour' sem levantar suspeitas. Sua saúde esteve melhor, mas no dia que fizeram exames para saber como está à saúde das crianças de South Park no colégio Cartman teve que... manipular o teste para provar que ele tinha uma saúde precária (foi depois disso que teve a briga de porcentagens). Outra prova foi enganar a todos que engordou para se beneficiar de uma cadeira especial para gordos. Brigou até com uma menina gorda que fazia sucesso, mas por fim apanhou feio pela esposa do presidente dos E.U.A.

Então seu treinamento físico foi bastante intensificado. Suas mãos ficaram por muito tempo roxo de tanto treinar soco, suas pernas ficaram inchadas de tanto treinar chute, cicatrizes no corpo se formaram por tanto receber golpes, sua orelha se deformou de tanto treinar imobilização. Treinar estava sendo uma obsessão. Nem mesmo em South Park Cartman parava já que colocava pesos no seu corpo para aumentar a mobilidade.

Butters era o único que estava sabendo no inicio de tudo e foi um segredo que o loiro conseguiu manter assim criando um laço de amizade verdadeiro com Cartman. Fora isso ninguém desconfiava da nova rotina de Eric Cartman.

Nas aulas de educação física sempre dava o pior assim fingindo que era o mesmo de sempre. Só que um dia em especial foi diferente. Como sempre Cartman sempre era motivos de zombaria. Ainda era gordo, mas tinha emagrecido muito, só que os pesos que carregava em seu corpo (sempre amarrado em suas pernas, braços e barriga) davam impressão que o mesmo não emagreceu nada.

Mas um dia em especial as coisas foram... diferentes. Cartman estava em silencio já que tinha exagerado muito nos exercícios físicos ao ponto se sentir dificuldade de se mover (claro que ainda usa os pesos no corpo) e suas mãos não estão com a precisão normal já que até segurar o lápis a sua mão treme.

- Eric. Você está bem? – pergunta Butters chegando perto do seu amigo e falando baixo para ninguém escutar a conversa dele.

- Sim, só um pouco cansado.

- Você está exagerando demais nos exercícios ultimamente. Melhor diminuir o ritmo.

- Isso não é nada.

- Próximo – disse o professor de educação física para outro aluno para subir a corda, o exercício que está sendo praticado agora.

Entre todos que já foram subir na corda só Kenny que conseguiu chegar ao topo e descer. Isso graças à intensa atividade de Mysterion que o garoto encapuzado passa.

- Ei gordão – disse um garoto chamado Jason – tu é o próximo.

- Próximo a que? A fuder a sua mãe? – responde o nazista.

- Aposto que você não chega ao topo – disse o garoto.

- Aposto que consigo.

- Aposto que não?

- Quanto você quer apostar?

- 100 dólares.

- Feito – disse Cartman se levantando já que o professor lhe chamou – nem pensei fugir depois de eu ganhar. Senão vou fazer você comer seus pais – da um olhar maligno que assusta um pouco o garoto, mas ainda mantém a pose de confiança.

Cartman suspira. Falar é fácil, difícil é fazer o que prometeu. Ainda mais com o corpo todo cansado e peso no corpo. Se sair para tirar o peso todos na sua sala vai pensar que o mesmo está sendo covarde. Então tem que subir com mais de dez quilos no corpo e ainda em suas piores condições.

Quando se usa toda a força do corpo humano existe 30% guardado para situações de emergências. Quando se gasta todo 30%... enfim para fazer um esforço é necessário toda a vontade da pessoa para forçar seu corpo.

Cartman pega com firmeza a corda e começa a puxar para subir. Os primeiros centímetros são angustiantes para subir. Seus colegas já esperam isso já que Eric é um sinônimo de sedentarismo, mal sabe todos que a dificuldade do garoto não é ser nem muito sedentário, mas sim por desgaste físico do corpo que nos últimos dias o garoto está sentindo.

Pouco a pouco ele consegue sair do chão assim levantando o peso dos pesos presos e do próprio corpo. Já é quarto vez que pega na corda assim conseguindo mais altura. Cada sumida mais difícil do que a outra. Seus braços não têm mais força e seus músculos clama o fim da atividade física, mas sua determinação não o faz desistir.

Sem 30% de reserva, a força reserva é seu próprio ódio. Berserk, um termo muito usado na Era Medieval pelos viking para descrever a fúria frenética de um guerreiro. Hoje em dia o termo virou uma das mais conhecidas magias que altera o status de um inimigo ou jogador. Um termo apropriado para descrever o que Cartman está passando naquele exato momento.

Nesse momento não existe mais a dor dos músculos, o cansaço, os pesos extras que está levando, as crianças, South Park ou qualquer outra coisa. Tudo que Cartman está pensando é em chegar ao final.

Todas as crianças param que estavam fazendo e observa o gordo da turma subir na corda que a maioria não conseguiu. Uma atitude surpreendente. Por fim Eric Cartman consegue chegar ao topo. Um sentimento de satisfação e prazer de provar a todos que ele não é inútil.

"Fodam-se" foi a ultima coisa que pensou antes de perder a consciência e desmaia assim caindo violentamente no chão.

- Chamem um médico. Agora – disse o professor já dando as primeiras assistências para o garoto desmaiado.

As pessoas que ficam mais chocadas com o desmaio do Cartman são Kyle, Stan, Kenny, Butters e Wendy.

- Oh meu Deus! Mataram o Cartman! – disse Kenny.

- Filhos da puta – disse Kyle.

* * *

No hospital Cartman estava recebendo seus devidos cuidados dos médicos, enquanto Liane Cartman está no lado do seu filho.

- O que aconteceu, doutor? Por que meu filho desmaiou na educação física? – pergunta a mulher desesperada.

- Seu filho vai ficar bem. Ele teve exaustão. Parece que ele exagerou muito nos exercícios físicos ultimamente, mas em repouso ele vai ficar bem. Só não recomendo usar os pesos que seu filho estava usando todo o tempo. Fora isso estou admirado que seu filho finalmente praticando atividades físicas.

- Esse é o meu garoto – disse alisando a face do filho.

- Creio que alguns dias de repouso vai fazer bem para ele.

- Obrigada doutor.

Os dois adultos se retiram e foi nesse momento que Cartman acorda. Logo depois entra Kenny.

- (Eu sabia que você tinha algo escondendo ultimamente, mas não pensava que era algo tão radical. Então o que está acontecendo?) – pergunta o loiro.

- Eu não entendi porra nenhuma que você falou.

Kenny tira o capuz e começa a falar:

- Eu disse: eu sabia que você tinha algo escondendo ultimamente, mas não pensava que era algo tão radical. Então o que está acontecendo?

- Nada que é pelo seu bico, Kinny.

- Pode falar para mim. Somos amigos.

- Então me diga. Qual foi a ultima vez que você foi dormir lá em casa?

- Bem... faz um bom tempo.

- E quando foi a ultima vez que você dormiu na casa de Kyle ou Stan.

Kenny se encolhe.

- Enfim dês que você ressuscitou depois de morrer daquela doença degenerativa que você nunca mais foi o mesmo comigo.

- Eu sou ainda sou "Melhor Amigo Eterno" tanto que eu te deixei meu PSP com você no meu testamento.

- Sim bem comovente. Fala que os viadinhos Stan e Kyle são seus melhores amigos e eu que era uma pessoa miserável.

- Soube que você usou as pesquisas de células troncos para seu beneficio e não para me salvar.

- Eu usei para te salvar. Você acha que iria passar a imagem de viadinho chorão triste para conseguir convencer o governo dos E.U.A a toa? Mas não funcionou. Aquela droga de injeção de feto funciona para clonar pizzaria, mas não funcionou para te salvar.

- Quando eu fui transferido para outra casa você só se importou com minha ausência porque você ficou o mais pobre depois de mim.

- Eu precisava manter as aparências. Não queria que o pessoal soubesse... – Cartman para de falar.

- Eu já tinha descoberto que você é independente financeiro? Há bastante tempo. Só não sei por que esconde isso.

- Se o pessoal descobrir que sou de certa forma rico vão insistir que vou ser amiguinho de Token. Eu não gosto de negros.

- Assim como judeus, ruivos, asiáticos e entre outras etnias. Até pobres você não gosta. Por isso que você está sempre apontando isso na minha cara.

- Você nunca reclamou quando te chamava de menino pobre.

- Sim. Nunca reclamei, mas ouvir todo tempo é um saco.

- Assim como é um saco toda vez eu escutar que sou gordo o tempo todo.

- Mas você é gordo ou pelo menos eu era. Já reparou seu corpo. Não fazia idéia que você carregava pesos no corpo. Olha para você. Sem esses pesos você já calaria a boca de muita gente. Sem que ainda tem uma barriguinha, mas logo você vai ficar magro de vez. Aposto se você quando emagrecesse e aparecesse como Coon para todo mundo, aposto que você seria famoso. Eu sei que você me acusa muito de eu ter roubado seu lugar como herói de South Park, mas tente entender que todos são preconceituosos com os gordinhos e dificilmente um é lembrado realmente.

- Eu não sou gordo, apenas tenho ossos grandes.

- Pode até ser, mas isso prova que 'seus ossos' estão ficando no 'tamanho normal' com a vida que está levando de exercícios físicos.

- Só quero que não espalhe isso.

- Por que não quer que os outros sabiam que você está fazendo exercícios físicos?

- Vão pensar que estou fazendo isso só para me vingar da Wendy.

- Se vingar da Wendy? Ainda cismado com isso?

- Não foi você que apanhou para uma garota.

- Bem pelo menos a sua luta foi mais legal que a luta de Craig e Tweak no passado.

- Nossa obrigado, que bom que você gostou de eu ver apanhando – disse Cartman sarcasticamente.

- Bem até que você deu um caldo legal na luta. Se a Wendy não tivesse tacado a sua cabeça no ferro o resultado talvez seria diferente.

- Valeu a tentativa de tentar suavizar isso, mas enfim não é a puta do Stan que quero me vingar.

- Ex-puta! Wendy terminou com Stan de novo.

- Que seja.

- Mas continua, qual é a seu principal objetivo?

- É que se na próxima vez que eu brigar com alguém que o resultado seja diferente.

- Bem boa motivação. Desculpe se não estava sendo um bom "Melhor Amigo Eterno".

- Até entendo. Eu também sou as vezes um filho da puta.

- Bem não as vezes, você é um filho da puta.

- Vai se foder.

- Enfim eu até entendo o motivo de você ser tão... você mesmo. Entendo a barra de não ter um pai presente na vida e de sempre encarar a rejeição dos outros. Eu também encaro isso muito, por isso que uso sempre o capuz para esconder meu rosto.

- Não sabia disso.

- Ser chamado de pobre me chateia tanto como se te chamasse você de gordo.

- Eu posso aprender a não te chamar de menino pobre.

- E eu posso aprender a não te chamar de gordo, feito?

- Feito.

Os dois garotos se abraçam assim selando a conciliação dos dois amigos. Ficam um tempo abraçados, mas de repente se afastando. Um olha para o outro por um tempo até os dois falarem ao mesmo tempo.

- Gay!

- Enfim vou te deixar descansando. O bom disso tudo que agora você está de férias.

- Pois é.

- Falou Eric.

- Falou Kenny.

O loiro sai colocando o capuz antes de sair deixando o moreno sozinho. Logo a porta se abre aparecendo uma pessoa que Cartman não esperaria.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?


	8. Manipulação não é o bastante - Parte 02

**Continuação do Flashback**

O loiro sai colocando o capuz antes de sair deixando o moreno sozinho. Logo a porta se abre aparecendo uma pessoa que Cartman não esperaria.

– O que você está fazendo aqui? – disse Cartman reparando uma garota de boina bastante conhecido por ele.

- Eu vim ver como você está – disse a morena em certa distância com certo receio de se aproximar.

- Poupe das formalidades garota hippie. Não somos amigos. Você me odeia e eu te odeio mais ainda. Então o que você quer de mim?

- Eu vim saber que está bem.

- Bem? Eu pareço bem, sua puta. Quer saber se estou bem? Se eu estivesse realmente bem com certeza não estaria aqui deitado em uma cama e em recuperação. Se estivesse bem não teria desmaiado na aula de educação física. Vou disser uma coisa: estou longe de ser bem. Então se ainda quiser da uma de presidenta de classe exemplar, então foda-se.

Wendy respira fundo. Conversar com Eric Cartman é necessária muita paciência, mas é precisa fazer esse sacrifício.

- Estou aqui não como representante de classe, mas sim como uma amiga que se preocupa com amigo.

- Grande preocupação? – disse Cartman sarcasticamente – não foi você certo dia que não teve nenhum receio em arrebentar a minha cara.

- Você que ficou me provocando sem parar, você mereceu aquela surra.

- É mesmo? E por que está aqui realmente? Resolveu terminar o serviço?

- Deixa de ser paranóico. Não vim fazer nada contra você.

- Sei – se cobrindo mais – faça o que quiser, estou pouco me fudendo com que você quer.

- Por que você é assim tão nervoso? Eu sou a primeira garota que está aqui alem da sua mãe e é assim que você me trata?

- Não foi você mesmo que quis assim tempos atrás logo depois daquela causa da bandeira da nossa cidade?

- Bem... – Wendy cora lembrando muito bem o que ele está falando, mas resolve se fingir desentendida - ... eu disse que disse mesmo?

- Que depois de ter... – Cartman cora – a gente ter terminado aquela discussão sobre a bandeira você disse que a paixão que você se sentia por mim tinha acabado.

- Eu não mentir sobre isso.

- Pra você tudo é conforme o que convém. O namoro do Stan e Token, os trabalhos conscientização social e o domínio do grupo feminino de South Park. Por fim é tudo realizado para o seu próprio beneficio.

- Não é verdade.

- Não. Lembra da Senhorita Ellen, a professora substituta?

- Eu não fiz nada contra ela.

- Não? – diz em um tom de ironia.

- Eu não tive culpa que ela era uma criminosa terrorista.

- Pagando e chamando as pessoas certas você a fez assim. Eu vi quando você pagou para os caras depois de mandar a professora para o Sol.

- C-como você sabe disso?

- Conheça a si mesmo e conheça seus adversários.

- Eu não sou adversário de você. Só tive minhas contendas com você sobre aquele rolo do câncer de mama e quando você o garoto que dava recados.

- Eu pelo menos não conspiro contra alguém nas costas.

- Eu nunca conspirei contra você – Wendy grita nervosa.

- Não? Me explica porque nenhuma menina vai com a minha cara do colégio?

- Você que humilha as pessoas e zomba de todos sendo bastante irritante.

- Tenho meus pecados, mas não faço nada de diferente que os outros meninos fazem. Não é o seu namoradinho que apronta com os garotos da série mais baixa? Não é o Craig que não respeita ninguém? Não é o Kyle que só quer da lição de moral para todo mundo? Não é o Kenny que faz o possível para ver debaixo da saia dos outros? Não é o Clyde que esnobando todos achando que é o centro das atenções? Todos eles têm seus pecados, mas eles não têm você como inimiga para me tornar uma vida um inferno – grita falando a ultima frase.

- Eu nunca te fiz nada.

- Sua antipatia influenciou todas as garotas para me odiarem.

- Você mesmo que as faz lhe odiarem.

- É mesmo? Me diga por que meu nome foi justamente quase para o fim da listra?

- Simples por você é totalmente irritante.

- Alguém totalmente irritante que conseguiu sair com sua melhor amiga antes de todo mundo – disse se referindo a Bebe.

- Ela estava confusa, ela saiu com você porque não tinha escolha.

- Ela tinha escolha, todos os garotos de South Park estavam afim dela, mas eu fui o único que foi primeiro que todos.

- E isso é motivo para comemoração? Até aonde eu sei você foi brincar de boneca com elas.

- Sim a única fez que fiz a vontade de uma garota. As mulheres de vez em quando gostam que os homens tenha gostos semelhantes aos delas.

- Sei muito bem como você faz isso. Tanto que você até se veste de mulher.

- Qualquer garoto com vestido é mais mulher do que você.

- O que? – grita Wendy.

- Foi isso que você ouviu. Veja o Butters enganaram direitinho vocês todas sendo uma garota enquanto você não conseguiu ser uma vadia como as outras quando tinha a moda.

- Cala boca seu bundão. Mesmo todas sendo vadias nenhuma deram bola para você.

- Esse que é um X da questão. Como um bando de putas não vai da bola a um cara gostoso como eu? É uma resposta simples, você influenciou todas para me odiaram.

- O que? Não fiz isso.

- Não? Quem admitiu que me votou para o menino mais feio de South Park.

- Meu voto só foi um dos mais um dos votos que teve.

- Seu voto fez toda a diferença já que todas as garotas são influenciadas por ti.

- Isso não é verdade.

- Não? Quem mesmo manipulou as outras garotas para desprezar a amiga só por causa dos garotos estavam gostando dela?

- Isso foi há muito tempo. Eu não sou tão ruim como você. Você diz que está sendo injustiçado pelas as garotas, mas como uma garota pode esperar algo bom de você? Não foi a Jenny Simons que confiou em você e por fim você a humilhou.

- Ela teve que mereceu, mas sua amiga Heidi não teve nenhum dano. Estava até sendo a minha amiga até suas influencias a colocarem contra mim, assim que você colocou contra Patty Nelson.

- Você que é o culpado de seu próprio sofrimento. Nunca fez nada de bom para ninguém.

- Eu salvei a porra dessa cidade dos hippies, já salvei a vida até de um judeu diversas vezes, já lutei para a cura de um amigo doente, fui responsável para a cura da AIDS, já ajudei a policia a prender alguns bandidos, já fiz até um casal de criolos a ficarem juntos fazendo até meu filme ser queimado e o que mais quer que eu faça?

- Tudo isso foi por puro interesse.

- Não sou muito diferente do que todo mundo, apenas a maioria insisti para eu ser tão desprezado como Pip e Butters, mas provo para todos que não vou aceitar nenhum ódio facilmente. Vou combater ódio com mais ódio. Agora vou repetir a pergunta: o que veio fazer aqui? Deseja me matar de vez? Ótimo faça isso, só não vou me entregar facilmente – disse tentando se levantar, mas não está conseguindo forças para o ato.

- Eu não vim fazer nada, apesar de que foi inevitável a gente discutir – Wendy respira fundo, precisa manter seu foco verdadeiro – sim temos a nossas diferenças e muitas vezes não te suporto e você não me suporta, as fiquei preocupado com você quando desmaiou na aula de educação física.

- Aquilo não foi nada demais – se deita e fecha os olhos.

- Como não foi nada demais? Você escalou toda a corda aonde poucos conseguem e você disse que não foi nada demais?

- Aquilo foi para justamente ganhar algum dinheiro em uma aposta.

- Não sabia que você era tão bom em atividades físicas.

- Por que afirma isso? Por que sou gordo?

- Não. Você nunca foi sinônimo de atividades físicas e quanto em você ser gordo, bem acho que ninguém mais pode falar isso de você agora.

- Por quê? Vão falar que sou frágil que desmaio com qualquer coisa.

- Não. Já olhou para o seu corpo. Você emagreceu Cartman, nem parece aquele mesmo menino de antes. Claro que não está magro totalmente, mas emagreceu bastante.

- Eu não era gordo, só tinha ossos grandes.

- Se era osso grande agora ta normal. Bem que estava desconfiando do diâmetro de sua cabeça estava diminuindo de tamanho, mas seu corpo não. Estava usando pesos todo esse tempo?

- Sim.

- Tudo isso era para vingar de mim?

Cartman ri.

- Apesar de eu te odiar não fiz por vingança por você, fiz isso exclusivamente para não ter problemas do futuro.

- Problemas de saúde?

- Não. Problemas de impor minha autoridade. Dês da nossa luta eu vi que tinha uma deficiência muito grande em resolver as coisas na força do braço, portanto eu treinei justamente para não ter problemas no futuro quando alguém quiser tirar satisfações comigo com a força do braço. E quando a suposta vingança... bem acho que está como presidente do conselho de classe já é punição suficiente para você.

- Claro você não agüentou a pressão e já saiu chorando.

- Precisava um motivo para sair de classe para tirar satisfações Casey Miller.

- E conseguiu?

- Digamos que ele comeu um chili especial com o sabor de senhor e senhora Miller – disse dando um sorriso perverso.

- Não acha que você pegou pesado com isso, não? Afinal você estava fazendo a mesma coisa comigo e eu não te fiz nada muito radical alem de usar tudo contra você.

- Daí uma grande questão: por que você não fez nada comigo?

- Bem – Wendy cora – eu não achava que você merecia morrer.

- Fico lisonjeado com isso.

- A propósito o Stan fez alguma coisa contra você nessa época.

- O máximo que fez foi tentar contra-argumentar sem sucesso.

- Aquele viadinho medroso não é a toa que terminei com ele pela segunda vez.

- Nyah nyah nyah estava namorando um viadinho nyah nyah nyah nyah.

- Estava. Que saber você tem razão.

- Tenho?

- O Stan só era um rostinho bonito, mas nunca foi um homem de verdade nem para me beijar.

- Vou usar cada palavra que você está falando para vaiar dele.

- Pode usar. Eu não me importo.

- Então o que vai fazer: vai voltar com Token?

- Por enquanto vou ficar sozinha. Não tem homem suficiente. Já vou indo, prometi aos meus pais que voltaria cedo. Eu te desejo melhoras. Tchau Cartman – Wendy se aproxima e da um beijo na testa do moreno que o faz corar.

O tempo passava e Wendy o visitava regulamente. Sempre com a desculpa de 'passar para o colega doente o que foi passado no colégio'. Desse tempo todo Wendy e Cartman começavam acertar as diferenças e um elo de amizade foi formado entre os dois. Quando Cartman saiu do hospital retornou para o colégio sem os pesos. Foi suficiente para causar uma boa impressão para entre seus colegas, mas ainda sim estava sendo vaiado por causa do desmaio na educação física.

Wendy encontrou um beijo para ajudar seu mais novo amigo em uma atitude impulsiva beija novamente Eric Cartman na frente de todos, só que desta vez o desejo de gostar não passou e finalmente os dois assumiram namoro. O rapaz finalmente aprendeu amar e a moça aprendeu finalmente o que é ser desejada.

Foram quatro anos de namoro perseverante já que os pais da Wendy a pressionavam para terminar com Eric já que o vinham como um péssimo rapaz (não por causa do comportamento, mas pelo o mesmo ser um filho de uma prostituta). Infelizmente o relacionamento terminou, mas o elo afetivo entre os dois permanece até hoje

**Fim do Flashback**

* * *

Escondido no canto escuro apenas observa o rapaz abraçando a moça de boina afetuosamente assim presenciando o momento. Não é a primeira vez que ver uma cena, lembra que já viu até abraços mais... quentes entre os dois na época quando eram namorados. Mas por que agora essa cena simples o incomoda tanto? Por que isso agora?

Nessa hora que sente uma vontade louca socar a cara de Eric Cartman com tamanha força para deformá-la. Ou de puxar a moça para longe do rapaz. Mas por que isso? Afinal Cartman é seu melhor amigo e ele não fez nada contra o observador.

Por que o ódio? Por que a raiva repentina? É como se Eric Cartman tivesse abraçando o que é... seu? Wendy é... seu?

Não é o momento para descobrir a razão desse sentimento possessivo. Assim espera a morena sair para falar com o rapaz.

- E aí, Kenny – Cartman cumprimenta o amigo que saiu da escuridão.

- E aí, Eric – sorri para o amigo – preparado para a luta?

- Estou mais que pronto.

- Boa sorte.

- Obrigado Kenny.

- Como você dizia: 'briga racial'.

Cartman ri.

* * *

Butters está sentando em um banco da arquibancada esperando a luta entre Eric e Token. Muita especulação está entre a luta. Alguns dizem que Token quer tirar satisfações pelo racismo constante que o Cartman faz com ele. Outros dizem que é só o começo da batalha entre a 'gangue Craig' com a 'gangue Stan'. Porem o loiro sabe muito bem da verdade.

Incrível como nos dias atuais é um verdadeiro amigo para Cartman. Antigamente o menino se esforçava ter um elo de amizade com o moreno. Butters sempre admirava Eric pelo fato de sua coragem de enfrentar a todos. Uma coragem tanta que o loiro queria. Sempre desprezado pelos outros, sempre humilhado, sempre deixado de segundo plano, Butters sabe muito bem o que é rejeitado. Conseguiu Doug e Pip como incríveis companheiros já que os dois também eram desprezados e rejeitados.

O motivo de Butters agüentar todas as manipulações do ex-gordinho foi justamente que o loiro tinha uma grande admiração. Muitos poderiam até disser que o Butters tinha uma atração homossexual pelo Eric Cartman, mas ele preferia está perto dele mesmo sabendo que de tempos e tempos era usado pelo mesmo do que está perto dos outros que se eram falsos.

Muita gente julgava seu amigo por ser um racista, preconceituoso, fã do nazismo, mas Butters via que Cartman era o único sincero. Ele expõe sua antipatia sem nenhum receio diferente de muitos 'certinhos' que não gostava de algo ou alguém, mas ficava perto só por... caridade e falsidade.

Por fim nos momentos mais difícil da vida de Cartman que Butters finalmente conseguiu a inteira confiança do moreno. Viu todo o esforço que o ex-gordinho fez para simplesmente aprender a lutar, isso Butters o respeita demais. Tanto que até entrou na onda e virou um parceiro de luta assim aumentando o laço de amizade com ele.

- Posso me sentar? – disse uma voz feminina que tira a meditação do Butters.

- S-sim – responde sem ver quem era a garota. Péssimo erro, afinal era a Lexus.

A garota senta no lado do loiro inocentemente como se não quisesse nada.

- Então o seu amigo vai lutar? Será que ele ganha?

- Claro que sim.

- Será mesm...

- Lexus – Butters a interrompe – eu já fui bem claro que não gosto de sua companhia. Você me usou no passado, brincou com o meu coração. Então me poupe com sua falsidade.

Lexus olha para o loiro sério, mas no tímido está sorrindo. A gótica antes de chegar ao loiro se informou da vida de Butters, não demorou muito para reconhecer que era um garotinho, entre muitos, que se apaixonou por ela. Só que se lembra do Butters em especial que foi o único que a apresentou para os pais. Se o loiro quer usar o passado contra ela, está na hora de usar o passado a favor dela.

- Butters. Você me acusa de ter usado você e tal, mas foi você mesmo que se deixou se levar com a situação. Eu te tratei bem e falava o que você queria ouvir, mas você não parou em nenhum momento para me conhecer de verdade.

- Você que não dava espaço para te conhecer, só se preocupava em querer o meu dinheiro.

- Porque justamente enquanto eu falava você estava babando por minha presença como poderia te levar a sério? Você não era diferente de muitos garotos que ia lá e só me via como um rostinho bonito ou um corpo bonito. Você nem se preocupou em confirmar se era a sua namorada de verdade, simplesmente pensou que as coisas funcionam de seu jeito. Você foi culpado. Como você queria que te tratasse? Especial? Está enganado. Você tinha noção de quantos garotos que iam lá só querendo me aproveitar de mim? Não faz idéia. Já teve garotos que cedi? Sim, apenas um e me arrependo até hoje amargamente. Como eu ia saber que você seria diferente?

Butters só escuta. Lexus continua

- Você disse que me ajuntei com os 'viadinhos de preto', mas não foi você mesmo que se aliou aos 'vampiros' anos atrás que na minha opinião são os verdadeiros 'viadinhos de preto'? Isso mostra que você não é melhor do que eu. Até é pior porque diferente de você eu não me baseei no passado para julgar as pessoas. Pensava que você seria eu pessoa interessante para se conversar, mas acho que me enganei. Passa bem – disse se levantando e saindo rápido deixando o loiro desnorteado. Será que julgou mal em não ter nado uma chance para a garota?

Lexus sorri longe de Butters. Ele caiu na conversa, é um bom sinal. É bem provável ou que ele se esforça a partir de hoje para conquistar amizade ou ele se afasta de vez. Ele está mais com a cara que vai seguir a primeira opção. Não se pode ser a melhor amiga da 'rainha dos góticos' e não aprender um ou dois... truques. Realmente o loiro engoliu seu plano.

Claro que a atitude não foi só de manipulação, mas também teve um desabafo verdadeiro já que Lexus sentiu na pele a decepção amorosa quando começou a ser garçonete no antigo lugar que ela trabalhava. O infeliz que fez isso chegou como Butters chegou, aparentemente tímido e isso a conquistou, porem o garoto apenas a usou. A partir daquele dia que Lexus prometeu assim mesma que não ficaria a mercês dos homens. Passou ser a mais manipuladora em relação as suas colegas. Teve sucesso, mas se sentia farta das mesmas conversas coloridas, daí veio a oportunidade de ser uma gótica e Lexus aceitou.

Vamos ver se o 'amiguinho' do 'manipulador de South Park' vala a pena, pensa a garota.

* * *

Os góticos estão em algum lugar da arquibancada fumando. Nessa ocasião está George que ainda estuda no colégio Elemental por causa da idade, já que está matando aula e aproveitou para encontrar os velhos amigos. O garoto cresceu bastante sendo mais alto dos garotos de sua idade assim perdendo o apelido de 'gótico anão'. Ainda mantém sua aparência sombria e formou um grupo de góticos no colégio aonde estuda onde entre eles estão Rudy Tucker, irmã de Craig.

- Então vocês estão apostando as fichas naquele conformista? – disse George se referindo ao Cartman.

- Ele é bastante influente com as pessoas – disse Ethan – é fundamental ter ele no nosso lado para eliminar os vampiros de vez.

- Pelo menos aonde estou não tem esses viadinhos dentuços – diz o George.

- Sortudo – disse Dylan.

- E como vocês estão convencendo o conformista a não ser mais?

- A Etta está fazendo esse trabalho – responde Ethan.

- Nada como uma chave de buceta para mudar o homem – diz George zombando.

Henrietta que estava só fumando se engasga com as palavras do gótico mais novo.

- Filho da puta – responde a gótica não gostando que o mais novo falou.

- A propósito Etta estamos todos aqui para ver ele lutando com outro conformista – disse Ethan – e na ultima vez que a gente foi vê a luta dele esse tal de Cartman apanhou feio por uma garota

- Isso foi anos atrás. Bem provável que as coisas sejam diferentes – responde Henrietta bastante segura.

- Se ele perder a luta o plano de te-lo como gótico vai para água a baixo. Os vampiros não vão ser manipulados e intimidados por alguém que perde todas as lutas.

Henrietta não demonstra, mas fica bastante preocupada com as palavras de seu amigo. Sim, está ainda em fase de sedução de Eric Cartman e o mesmo se mostrou até agora alguém bastante astuto. A gótica nunca gastou tanto tempo em sedução com um homem quando está gastando com Cartman. Pela primeira vez ela encontrou um grande desafio.

Henrietta já ouviu falar muito de Eric Cartman no passado. Alguém que quando criança podia ser descrito como o 'diabo em pessoa'. Manipulador, mimado, nazista, egoísta, maquiavélico e entre outros adjetivos sempre acompanhava o nome do garoto. Lembra do único contato que teve com o garoto na infância, enquanto estava na fila para comprar o PSP junto com os outros góticos. Nem um pingo de respeito ele teve com seus amigos. Não há nenhum em South Park que não odiava Cartman, mas para Henrietta achava o garoto o único não gótico que não era não conformista.

Viu aos poucos como o garoto foi pouco a pouco se transformando em um homem. Começou emagrecer ao mesmo tempo em que a ex-gordinha começou. É como se os dois estivessem entrados em consenso juntos de emagrecer. Leva a grande pergunta: por que a gótica não investiu no moreno há mais tempo?

Simples. O garoto namorou Wendy, uma conformista. Pior que estava muito obvio que o Cartman sentia alguma coisa para a garota de boina, mas foi a surpresa que Wendy correspondesse um dia. Lembra da briga que a garota e o garoto travaram que as coisas foram um pouco... estranhas. A gótica não entende muito de luta, mas ela teve a impressão que naquele dia Eric estava... hesitando em bater na morena.

Pode parecer estranho e muita gente pode questionar a gótica pela essa opinião alegando que Cartman estava morrendo de medo da Wendy naquele dia, mas uma cena que ela viu que entra em conflito nessa teoria.

Sua memória recorda quando Stan passou a ser gótico por um curto intervalo. Mais precisamente no dia que estava na casa do mesmo aonde viu a irmã do Stan batendo nele. A força de Shelly surpreendeu a gótica já que chega danificou a parede quando o garoto recebeu um soco da própria irmã. Logo depois chegou o Cartman na porta querendo de Stan um jogo emprestado. Quando o ex-gordinho viu a irmã fez questão de xingá-la. A garota o ergueu acima do chão e ameaçou a bater, mas Cartman não demonstrou nenhum medo.

Como alguém pode sentir medo por uma garota de boina e não ser intimidado por uma garota mais velha que tem quatro vezes a força da outra? Com certeza medo era que Eric Cartman não estava sentindo para Wendy naquela época.

Mas por fim agora Cartman está sozinho e sem compromisso, sem contar que Henrietta foi se ofereceu para resolver o problema. Tem que ser ele e somente ele. Mas o rapaz não mostrou interesse já pela gótica, então qual está sendo o problema?

O X da questão é que Henrietta foi muito zombada no passado pelo seu peso. Isso a deixou desconfiada de todos. Para ela seduzir é fazer que a pessoa fique hipnotizada pela sua presença como as sereias fazem com os marinheiros em lendas. Daí quando conseguiu emagrecer os rapazes começaram a chegar nela. Isso a deixa até hoje inconformada.

Pois bem, se os rapazes a querem agora eles vão pagar o preço. Henrietta já era boa em manipulação dês de pequena, apenas aprimorou seu dom. Todo rapaz que ela chega se a gótica quisesse ficar com algum dele, ela fazia questão de brincar com seus sentimentos. Assim nasceu a sua reputação como 'viúva negra', um aracnídeo tão peculiar que sempre devora seus parceiros, no caso a gótica não chega praticar o canibalismo, mas ela devora a alma dos rapazes.

Se ela fosse sincera comigo mesma veria que Cartman está sendo um rapaz bem diferente do que ela já ficou e alguém que já conheceu tanto o desprezo de sua aparência como ela conheceu. É alguém bastante semelhante de ela e seria um rapaz ideal para namora, mas Henrietta tem muita magoa para se permitir isso. Sem contar que ela Coon é seu primeiro amor, mesmo que platônico.

Agora os planos de sedução do rapaz podem ir por água abaixo se o mesmo não ganhar. No intimo a Henrietta pede que Eric tenha a imponência e astucia de Coon, seu herói. Se a gótica soubesse que Coon e o rapaz são a mesma pessoa? Isso vai ser uma longa história.

Finalmente os dois lutadores entram no ringue. Token está usando uma calça preta, luvas de boxes azuis e sem camisa. Eric está usando uma calça vermelha, luvas vermelhas e também sem camisa.

Token Black teve um crescimento bem generoso. Praticamente na mesma altura do seu adversário e um físico bastante desenvolvido o rapaz é uma combinação entre força e inteligência. Sendo sempre um dos melhores alunos se interessou para o boxe para ser uma atividade esportiva praticado pelo mesmo (sem contar que Steve Black é um fã de carteirinha para luta de boxes). Assim quando chegou ao ensino médio viu que tinha atividade esportiva do colégio e assim entrou no clube de boxe assim se tornando o melhor lutador. E não era de se esperar, afinal os melhores lutadores de boxe nos E.U.A sempre foram os afro-descendentes.

Logo os dois adversários se encaram, enquanto os juízes verificam as luvas do seu adversários principalmente as lutas de Eric Cartman já que o mesmo tem reputação de ser não muito honesto. Percebe uma diferença nas luvas de Token e Eric, a luva de Token é de oito onças, enquanto a de Cartman é vinte onças.

Onças é o grau de medida que determina o peso da luva de arte marcial. Quando maior o peso menor é o estrago do soco. Isso quer disser que o lutador racista está usando luvas que não dão vantagem como o lutador negro que está usando.

Por fim o juiz confirma que está tudo certo e começa a luta com o soar do gongo. Os lutadores começam a movimentarem para estudar seu oponente. Token está sério e com um olhar cheio de raiva, enquanto de Cartman é um olhar como uma fera pacientemente que espera o momento certo para da o bote e com um sorriso nos lábios.

Logo Token parte para ofensiva avançando para cima do seu adversário que não vê opção e recua ficando até nas cordas. Lá o garoto negro distribui uma série de socos para tentar nocautear o garoto branco que defende todos os golpes. A única opção é agarrar seu adversário e empurrar para sair de perto das cordas. Tem sucesso em fazer isso, mas Token aproveita e da quatro socos aonde está os rins que prejudica muito o lutador.

Quando o juiz o separa logo o Token desfere um poderoso golpe que tira a defesa de Cartman. Black aproveita para atacar seu adversário. Consegue acertar três socos e estava preste para se preparar para o soco que levará sua vitima a nocaute, mas quando estava perto para acertar o Cartman o mesmo esquiva assim distanciando de Token.

"Como ele conseguiu escapar? Ele já estava desnorteado" pensa Token ficar surpreso que Cartman conseguiu escapar. Diferente da pose iniciar do lutador que era a base normal, os braços de Eric estão totalmente abaixados.

"Vou fazer o filho da puta vai escapar agora" Token avança para uma série de socos, mas diferente agora Cartman esquiva de todos os socos facilmente e no ultimo contra-ataca com um soco obrigando Black a recuar.

Logo Cartman parte para ofensiva atacando e Token não está tendo facilidade em esquivar ou defender. Não demora muito para o afro descendente ficar desnorteado. Cartman da um soco no estomago para jogar nas cordas e outro no rosto. A força do segundo soco é tanta que até empurra Token para cair fora do ringue que logo fica nocauteado. Antes de perder a consciência deixou soltar o protetor bocal assim saindo junto com sangue dando uma visão macabra.

Todos ficam surpresos com a vitória de Eric Cartman sobre Token Black como se algo sobrenatural tivesse acontecido em seus olhos, afinal o segundo apanhou por uma garota anos atrás e agora derrotou um dos melhores lutadores de boxe sem mesmo praticar o esporte oficialmente.

O que muitos não sabem é que Cartman continuou seus treinamentos físicos depois de ter se recuperado agora com modelação, mas nunca deixou de focar de ser o mais forte. Ele praticou o UFC para praticar diversas modalidades.

Por que já não ganhou a luta imediatamente? Simples estava procurando alguém na platéia. Mais precisamente estava procurando Henrietta, afinal tudo isso era para ela.

Os machos em diferentes espécies sempre procuram se destacar entre os outros assim procurando ser o 'alfa' entre os demais. E as fêmeas sempre procura os melhores machos para se acasalar. A sociedade humana pode ter se distanciado a muito tempo da vida selvagem, mas os instintos naturais prevalecem até hoje. Assim lutando Cartman está provando para gótica que ele é o 'alfa', ou como ele gosta de falar, mostrando a sua autoridade. Como de se esperar a gótica está a mercês do olhar do garoto. Ela se sente como se fosse devorada a qualquer momento.

Mais tarde a Henrietta precisa pensar de como da o troco para o Cartman.

CONTINUA


	9. Por detrás do capuz

_Silêncio. Um dos raros momentos que escuta naquela casa feito na improvisação. As paredes úmidas, desgastadas e antigas são sua única visão. E o frio da noite que castiga o seu corpo é o mais próximo a carinho que a criança pode ter. A fome predomina em seu corpo e para piorar não existe nada para comer._

_Não importa quantas vezes passa nessa situação, sempre é um tormento para aquela criança. O clamor para a morte é diário, mas essa voz é sempre ignorada. Sempre vai viver esse inferno de novo, de novo e de novo._

* * *

Como sempre Kenny é o primeiro acordar, pratica que desenvolveu ao longo dos anos. Jovens da sua idade tende a ter suas mães que fazem as tarefas domesticas, mas há muito tempo que o loiro não mora com os pais. Já com 11 anos que começou a trabalhar para conseguir o próprio sustento como o sustendo para sua irmã mais nova.

Seu irmão mais velho, Kevin McCormick, já sustentava Kenny e sua irmã e até hoje ajuda parte das despesas que os outros dois tem morando sozinho. Kevin só ainda permaneceu morando com os pais para que os mesmos não façam nenhuma besteira.

Assumindo uma maturidade precoce passou a trabalhar e conseguir seu próprio dinheiro. Ele tem que agradecer ao seu amigo Eric Cartman pela ajuda de conseguir alguns empregos e como investir o dinheiro para ter uma qualidade de vida boa aos padrões dos moradores de South Park. Em segredo de todos, o loiro participa com freqüência nos negócios do moreno. Graças a isso formou uma renda considerável que permite viver sozinho em conforto. Só que tem a sua irmã, como irmão mais velho, Kenny quer que Karen tenha o que ele nunca teve com seus pais. Um futuro melhor.

Hoje é o dia de descontração que vai passar junto com sua irmã e seu amigo. Um dia especial em um clube aquático. Por isso que levanta cedo para preparar tudo.

* * *

_Stan e Kyle, ótimos amigos que Kenny fez aos quatros anos de idade. Amigos leais que não ligam por Kenny se uma das crianças mais pobres do colégio. Amigos que podem contar para tudo, exceto para salva-lo das trágicas mortes que sofre quase todo dia._

_Admiração pela confiança que os dois depositam no loiro e inveja ao ver a vida dos dois. Stan e Kyle têm uma vida de conforto, pais – mesmos que apresentam defeitos – que são amorosos. Quantas vezes escutava as queixas dos dois? Do Stan das humilhações que seu pai faz passar e dos abusos físicos sofridos por sua irmã. De Kyle da autoridade de sua mãe e do farto de ter uma religião bem diferente dos demais. Sofrimentos até que compreensíveis, mas perto que Kenny passa dos os dias, não é nada._

_Por fim Kenny não fala. Kenny não se expressa. Kenny se omite em expressar. Ninguém vai saber que por de trás de sua grande alegria esconde uma profunda tristeza e inveja._

* * *

Em silêncio ver sua irmã, que já está acorda desfrutar do café da manhã que preparou para ela. Panquecas com bacons, diferente do que comeu: torrada com geléia de uva. Sempre mente para Karen que já comeu o mesmo tanto do que ela, mas Kenny sempre preocupa primeiro da o melhor para ela do que para si mesmo.

Daqui a pouco Eric chega de carro para todos irem para parque aquático. Não vai ter a presença de Kyle e Stan, já que os mesmos estão compromissados (o primeiro precisa ir à sinagoga de uma cidade vizinha para o ritual de maturidade de seu parente e o segundo ajudar sua mãe para a faxina de casa). Ir o parque é um desafio interno para o rapaz já que é uma das poucas ocasiões que vai ficar sem capuz.

O clube aquático era o mesmo que teve problemas de concentração de urina demais. Passou diversos anos fechados, mas finalmente abriu totalmente reformado para o público.

_Seus olhos aprenderam esconder suas emoções, mas sua face carrega as marcas da dor. Como esconder aquilo que pode angustiar seus amigos? Como passar despercebido? Um capuz foi à solução. Só deixar a mostra seus olhos foi uma boa jogada. Assim vai esconder sua dor para todos._

Eric Cartman está dirigindo um carro para ir para o apartamento de Kenny e Karen. Não está usando seu carro habitual, mas sim o Lancer Evolution 2013 de cor dourada. O loiro que estava olhando para a janela nem acreditou que seu melhor amigo fosse cumprir com sua palavra.

* * *

_De todas as crianças para o loiro, Cartman era o que mais odiava. Odiava de vê-lo comendo o tempo inteiro. As roupas de marca que ele usava. Odiava a idéia de ele ter uma mãe que dava atenção. Para Kenny, Eric Cartman não merecia nada que era dado para ele._

_Quantos anos que o loiro tinha na época? Quatro? Cinco? Não se lembra, porem recorda como um garotinho tímido, que era Eric Cartman, pouco a pouco se transformar em uma criança bastante agressiva._

_Ele seria a ultima pessoa que teria com amigo, mas aos poucos reparando. Que uma mãe que faz as vontade dos filhos é diferente da mãe que dar afeto para o filho. Que agressividade que Eric estava desenvolvendo nada era mais do que um mecanismo de defesa contra as primeiras perseguições que acompanharia boa parte de sua vida._

_Eric Cartman aparentemente tinha tudo, mas ao mesmo tempo não tinha nada. Incrível como Kenny encontraria nele uma amizade mais forte entre todos seus colegas._

_Kenny não tinha nada, mas tinha o afeto dos amigos, Cartman tinha tudo, mas não era amado._

* * *

- Aqui as chaves – Cartman entrega as chaves para seu amigo.

- Uau. São muitas emoções. Meu próprio carro. Finalmente. Você é um amigão, Eric – disse Kenny babando vendo seu novo e primeiro carro.

- Pra isso que se serve os amigos – da um sorriso discreto.

- E o que você quer em troca? – olha para o amigo desconfiado

- Nada – fecha a cara.

- Uau. Tem certeza que você é o verdadeiro Eric Cartman? – brinca um pouco.

- Pra falar a verdade tem uma coisa sim – olha para o amigo.

- E o que é?

- Que você nunca use a sua taradisses para minha mãe – disse em um tom sério.

- Nunca pensei fazer alguma coisa com Liane Cartman, mas já tocou no assunto, tenho que admitir que sua mãe é muito gostosa – fala com malicia.

- Se um dia eu descobrir que você fudeu a minha mãe, você vai pagar.

- Eu vou perder o carro?

- Não! Eu vou foder a sua irmã.

- Vou você pode fazer uma vingança adiantada – Karen chega perto dos dois amigos.

- KAREN – disse Kenny.

- Que foi? – cara inocente.

- Foi assim que eu te ensinei?

- Foi.

Cartman começa a rir. Vai ser uma longa viagem.

* * *

_O vazio era diário. Como uma criança poderia sobreviver sem carinho, sem afeto, sem perspectiva de vida? Pior que nem o direito de morrer é dado para a criança. Qual o propósito de vida, então?_

_Foi vendo sua irmã nascendo que deu forças para continuar com esperanças. Naquela criança frágil estava as esperanças de Kenny. Karen pode falar que Mysterion e Kenny foram seus anjos da guarda, mas sem a garota saber livrou a criança sem amor há bastante tempo._

* * *

- Pelo menos agora aqui não está infestado de minoria – disse Cartman logo guando chegaram no clube.

- O que é minoria? – pergunta Karen.

- Todo aquele que é latino.

- Ué? Mas a maior parte da America não é formado mais por latinos?

- Mas não aqui nos Estados Unidos.

- Chega com esses discursos racistas. Vamos nos divertir – disse Kenny – para aonde vocês querem ir?

- Piscina de onda – Cartman e Karen dizem sincronizados e saem correndo.

- Esses dois – suspira.

Kenny caminha com passos lentos para seguir os dois. Não está muito animado em correr como seu amigo e sua irmã.

Mais impressionante é como os dois estão se dando bem com o passar dos anos. Durante a infância do loiro Cartman nunca foi de tratar os familiares bem. Só algum motivo o moreno já á muito bem com os familiares dos amigos do que com os próprios amigos. Cartman não é muito de conversar com Stan sozinho, mas com irmã dele, Shelly tem um grau de afinidade muito grande. Engraçado de pensar que ele ficou com medo quando iria enfrentar a Wendy no colégio, mas não mostrava nenhum pingo de medo em desafiar Shelly, que tem quatro vezes a força da ex-namorada. Vai entender. Se Shelly não tivesse namorando era bem capaz que ela e Cartman estariam juntos.

Na família de Kyle é mais impressionante. A mãe de Kyle tem um bom respeito para o Cartman já que o mesmo se comporta muito bem na presença da judia, foi tanto que graças a ela que o moreno tentou, sem sucesso, gostar e seguir as tradições judaicas. E até com o irmão adotivo Cartman tem boas relações. Isso de deve anos atrás quando Cartman, Ike, Clyde e Kevin viraram piratas. Pensando bem, nunca presenciou Cartman chama Ike de judeu como chama Kyle. Nem mesmo de canadense.

Agora na família de Kenny de principio Cartman não demonstrou interesses em ter contatos amistosos com seus familiares. Pelo menos não na frente de todos. Poucas ações boas que ele fez para seus familiares como reivindicar o PSP de Kenny que deixou no testamento para dar para Karen (depois de brincar um pouco com ele).

Tem que admitir que o rapaz teve mais mudanças positivas quando namorou com Wendy. Incrível como Kenny estuda com a garota dês quando era criança e nunca teve alguma relação de coleguismo com ela. Stan foi o primeiro namorado dela, Kyle foi um grande colega da garota que muitas vezes dava impressão que Wendy largaria Stan algum dia para ficar com Kyle, Cartman foi seu inimigo que passou tempos depois como namorados e agora Kenny é o inimigo numero um de Wendy.

Isso quer disser que Kenny vai ser namorado um dia para Wendy?

Só com esse pensamento faz o loiro rir. Os motivos de sua briga foram mais para mostrar quem está com razão. Do Cartman foi algo mais delicado. O garoto um curto período de intimidade com a garota antes de virar um rival.

Falando na diaba... Kenny acaba de avistar a morena, que está no clube junto com Bebe. Ambas estão deitadas em toalhas pegando um sol. Bebe está com biquíni revelando suas curvas tentadoras e Wendy está sem boina e com maior branco.

Como todo pervertido pararia para apreciar a... anatomia feminina das duas. Kenny não é uma exceção. Mesmo não namorado mais a Bebe, Kenny não deixa de apreciar o físico da loira. Isso faz recordar dos momentos que teve com a loira, principalmente entre quatro paredes. Bons tempos.

Porem atenção do olhar do Kenny está na morena. Incrível como o corpo de Wendy está chamando mais atenção do que o corpo da sua ex-namorada. Os seios dela não chegam serem grandes para destacar o tamanho para todos, mas ainda sim são volumosos.

Como... fiel leitor da Playboy Kenny está acostumado ver a anatomia feminina. Gosta principalmente de seios fartos e quadris largos. O problema que nessas revistas sempre é utilizado o famoso editor de imagens Photoshop nas modelos, assim boa parte tem corpos perfeitos, sem contar das vidas diárias em academias e de tempos em tempos operações plásticas.

Ou seja, as imagens em revista e sites em sua maioria distância muito do verdadeiro físico da mulher. Entre todas as mulheres que o loiro já ficou nunca encontrou alguém com traços corporais tão perfeito como as revistas.

O corpo de Wendy apresenta traços femininos bem diferentes. Seios volumosos que cabem perfeitamente nas mãos, pernas não muito finais e não muito grossas, abdômen de uma pessoa magra e que apresenta as imperfeições natural de toda pessoa comum, quadris largos na proporção exata no corpo. Descrevendo o físico por todo da Wendy é como se fosse uma boneca de porcelana com uma sensualidade única dando uma mistura de uma verdadeira americana com uma francesa.

Kenny só saiu do transe quando esbarrou em uma pessoa qualquer assim saindo do estado hipnótico. Depois de desculpar foi logo para a piscina de ondas.

* * *

_Era muito comum que seus pais estivessem brigando os discutindo que levam muitos a se questionarem como um casal que só vive brigando ainda que estão juntos. O que poucos sabem que quando Carol e __Stuart em raros momentos de lucidez do álcool ou drogas. Um fogo de paixão que ainda mantém mesmo com as dificuldades financeiras e familiares._

_Na verdade eles estariam em situação melhores se não tivessem tido três gravidez indesejadas assim gerando Kevin, Kenny e Karen. Os efeitos de drogas cooperam muitas vezes para aguçar o desejo que eles sentem um para o outro às vezes. Assim fazem sexo, nesse estado, muitas vezes sem se importar se alguém está vendo ou não._

_Entre esses momentos de intimidade do casal sendo que ambos que estavam drogados que Kenny descobriu... que os bebês não vêem da cegonha. Dos primeiros momentos foi bem traumático para uma criança que ainda nem se descobriu, mas com o tempo começou a gostar da cena, principalmente da nudez feminina da própria mãe. O garoto poderia ter sintomas graves de 'complexo de Édipo' no futuro se não encontrasse as Playboys de seu pai. Assim conhecendo toda arte... da safadeza._

* * *

Cartman está na parte da alimentação tomando um suco. Como a piscina estava muito lotada resolveu primeiro se refrescar por dentro antes de ir à outra piscina. Ainda mantém Karen de olho quando Kenny chegar não culpá-lo de ter abandonado 'sua precisa irmãzinha'. Só que o loiro está demorando a chegar. Não é difícil de imaginar que Kenny está distraído a ver um par de seios ou mais.

Cartman não se impressiona fácil ao ver as mulheres no parque aquático. Ele prefere ser mais discreto, mas uma em especial foca atenção do ex-gordo. Alguém que está aparecendo de maior vermelho e toca de natação. O rosto da mulher é uma perfeição de traços, mas estranhamente familiar. A garota é um pouco cheia, mas apresenta está em forma. Sem contar que possui seios e quadris fartos.

- Advinha quem é? – disse uma voz feminina atrás dele e tampando os olhos do rapaz.

Pela tonalidade da voz e pelo perfume é muito fácil do rapaz saber quem é. Ainda mais o tamanho dos seios que está sentindo nas costas já denuncia quem é.

- Beth.

Logo a loira de seios super fartos vira para o rapaz, está usando um biquíni de fio dental em baixo feito exclusivamente para ela, já que... sua comissão dianteira precisa ser roupas feito por encomenda.

- Está tudo certo para hoje a noite.

- Ótimo – Cartman olha para o lado e tenta achar a misteriosa garota que chamou seu olhar.

- E quanto a minha recompensa?

- O que vai querer de mim Beth?

- Que me junte a você nos seus planos à noite.

- Tudo bem então.

- Finalmente – disse a garota de maior vermelho quando chega ao carro.

* * *

Entrando no veiculo tira o maior e começa a vestir suas roupas intimas e vestido longo. Assim tira a toca revelando seu cabelo e começa a se maquiar, um trabalho que vai gastar um certo tempo.

- Espere por mim, irmã – disse um garoto loiro entrando rapidamente no carro – a nossa mãe disse para a gente ficar juntos.

- Eu te levei até esse parque aquático, então não me enche – diz passando batom nos próprios lábios com sua cor favorita.

- Mas você ia me deixar sozinho.

- Dane-se. Você não ter super poderes? Use para voltar em casa.

- Não posso usar meus poderes sem minha fantasia. Isso revelaria minha identidade secreta.

- Só colocar uma roupa de mulher que serve do mesmo jeito.

- Não fale assim. Eu sou um super herói.

- Ta legal. E eu sou líder de torcida.

- Ué? Pensava que você era gótica.

- Isso é sarcasmo. Você não aprende – assim Henrietta termina de passar maquiagem em seu rosto assumindo a tradicional aparência gótica. Sua mãe encheu muito saco para levar o seu irmão mais novo para o parque aquático. Não fez muita questão de ficar lá dentro e saiu logo. Seu irmão para não contrariar a gótica resolveu acompanhar para ida de volta para casa.

Foi um dia jogado fora, pensa Henrietta, mas sem saber conseguiu alguns pontos para Eric Cartman.

* * *

Noite em South Park. Seria um dia comum sem nada em especial, mas em cima do prédio estão dois jovens fantasiados. É o Kenny usando seu uniforme de Mysterion e outro é Token Black usando uma versão melhorada de sua roupa de herói.

Uma armadura densa com tonalidade azul feito sob-medidas para o garoto. Dando um ar futurístico. O capacete é um tipo de capacete de astronauta com visor transparente que permite ver o rosto de Token. Com essas roupas ele assumi a identidade de TupperWear.

- Quando os outros vão chegar? – pergunta Mysterion.

- Em breve e Toolshed e Human Kite?

- Em breve.

- Espero que o Coon não amarele.

- Com certeza não vai.

- Está ciente que você vai enfrentar seu amigo?

- Sim estou ciente.

- Espero que na hora da luta você não mude de lado.

- Com certeza não irei.

Finalmente vai ter a luta entre Coon and Friends e o próprio Coon. Kenny está tranqüilo de que não vai acontecer nada a sério. É bem capaz que a confusão atraía o engraçadinho que está se passando por Mysterion no seu lugar. Poderia ficar preocupado de Coon enfrentar o antigo Coon and Friends sozinho, mas conhecendo seu melhor amigo sabe que ele sempre tem uma carta na manga.

CONTINUA

Mais um capitulo finalizado. Desta vez foquei o Kenny que é o personagem principal. Como não uma cena em especial que queria mostrar então fiz como pequenos trechos para deixar um pouco poético a fic.

Para aqueles que tiverem interesses em fics novas eu escrevi recentemente uma fic de Cartman e Patty chamado "Sabor Patty".

Elogios, criticas e comentários podem deixar um review hehehehehhehehehehhe


End file.
